


Adventures 1-6

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Chapter 1

***Xander’s basement***

 

Spike straddled his lover and sank down on the hard cock. He stilled a few moments to get used to the penetration before riding his lover slowly. Xander took Spike’s cock in his hand and stroked it at the same time as Spike sank down.

Spike closed his eyes and concentrated on fucking himself on the hard cock. He didn’t hear the door opening and closing. Xander had grabbed Spike’s hips and pushed up when Spike pushed himself down.

“Oh my god!” they heard Buffy exclaim near the bed.

Both Xander and Spike didn’t stop fucking, they couldn’t. They were near the end, but their rhythm was interrupted when Buffy placed herself naked on Spike’s cock.

Spike’s hands grabbed Buffy’s hips and he pushed himself deeper inside her and groaned when Xander slammed against his prostate. He was close and with the way Buffy was squeezing his cock, he knew he was going to come fast and hard. He slammed down one more time and came hard inside Buffy.

“BUFFY!” Spike moaned.

 

Xander heard Spike moaning Buffy’s name. It must have been a pleasant dream because Spike orgasmed. Xander had been holding Spike’s cock, stroking it slowly. The sticky evidence on Xander’s hand was licked off. The vampire turned on his side and continued sleeping, unaware of Xander’s presence. Xander sighed and recalled how their friendship had started as a release for their feelings of loneliness and the feeling of not being needed. They wouldn’t be missed. Both men weren’t needed nor missed by their friends or family. The chip had forced Spike to be an outsider to both the demon and human world and he refused to ask Angel for help. Not going to college had drawn Xander away from his friends.

After graduation, Xander had planned to take a summer road trip to several states he’d always wished to visit. Unfortunately, his car broke down in Oxnard and he had to get a job to pay for the costs. He met several people, one in particular. She was beautiful and she had treated him like he was important to her. He hoped that she would be fine since he left her to return to Sunnydale. 

When Spike received the chip in his head, the two men had become friends. Spike had moved into his basement and they’d shared his bed. There wasn’t enough space for a second bed.

Xander’s feelings for Spike had grown during the past months and he was slowly falling in love with the snarky vampire. He kept his feelings a secret because he knew Spike wanted Buffy. Especially now that he had moaned her name during a dream.

Xander took Spike back in his arms and fell asleep without much hope in his heart.

 

****

 

Buffy walked away from Xander’s basement after watching Xander stroking Spike’s cock. She couldn’t believe they were doing that to each other. She needed Spike as an ally; Spike couldn’t be distracted by Xander. They were fighting Adam and they needed all the strength they could get.

A few moments later, she entered her house and found Willow in the kitchen.

“Willow, I need you to do a spell that makes Spike think he has a relationship with me. I need his strength to destroy Adam. Can you do it now?” Buffy asked nervously, not wanting to tell her what she had seen.

“Okay, you wait here!” Willow replied without asking why.

A few moments later, Willow entered the living room where Buffy was waiting.

“Well, did the spell work?” Buffy questioned.

“We’ll have to see tomorrow,” Willow replied.

 

***The next morning***

 

Xander was hurt; Spike had dressed and stepped out of the basement without saying a word. He followed Spike to the Magic Shop, sulking all the way. They entered the shop and Xander watched Spike step towards Buffy and was surprised to see Buffy opening her arms and welcoming Spike’s kiss.

Willow gasped at the hurt she saw in Xander’s eyes. She followed her friend curiously through the shop until they sat in the basement staring at nothing. 

“Xander, what’s wrong?” Willow asked curiously, not understanding the pain in his eyes.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Xander dismissed Willow’s concern. He didn’t want to talk about it.

“Hey, Whelp. You’re gonna buy some of those bloody donuts any time soon?” Spike shouted.

Xander looked up to see Buffy wrapped around Spike and the vampire holding her like he had been with her for years. He stood up, nodded to the sickening smooching couple in the hallway and stepped outside. He needed space.

 

****

 

After destroying Adam, Buffy and Spike came back into the Magic Shop holding hands. Xander looked disgusted at the couple. The more Buffy touched Spike, the more he hated her. During the last weeks, he suspected something had been done to make Spike act like this. But that didn’t prevent him from being jealous.

Spike was insulted by Xander’s behaviour; he thought everyone had accepted his relationship with Buffy but apparently not. He didn’t understand why Xander didn’t approve; he was acting like a jealous lover, which didn’t make any sense.

“I hate you, Fangless!” Xander screamed suddenly at Spike. He couldn’t let the fact go that Spike had forgotten about their shared memories.

“Yeah, well, you’re bloody useless, Whelp!” Spike sneered back. He couldn’t understand what was wrong with the Whelp. It’s wasn’t like they had been lovers.

They continued screaming at each other not noticing Buffy talking to Willow before a bright light made them disappear out of the Magic Box.

 

****

 

“Willow? Could you do a delusting spell right now? I have had enough of Spike! Besides, we destroyed Adam, I don’t need him anymore,” Buffy asked the red headed witch.

“Now? I have to get the ingredients. Buffy, you have to help,” Willow stated.

After gathering all the necessary ingredients, the two girls sat in the corner behind a bookcase to perform the spell.

“How do we know if it works?” Buffy asked Willow after the chanting.

“Let’s watch Spike,” Willow answered.

The two girls stepped before the two bantering men. They saw Giles and Tara entering the shop only to be distracted by a bright flash. When they looked in the direction of Xander and Spike again, they had vanished.

“Oops!” Willow said.

“Willow, what have you done?” Giles and Tara exclaimed.

 

Chapter 2

Xander knew instantly that Willow had done something wrong. They were in what looked like a storage room. He could hear an alarm going off and within seconds, heavily armed soldiers had surrounded them and were holding them at gunpoint. What surprised him more was that Spike was scared, the vampire was hiding behind him. He could feel the ridges of Spike’s gameface against his back. He turned around and took the scared vampire in his arms.

Spike didn’t know what had happened. Firstly, he and Buffy had come into the Magic Box; then he remembered he was screaming at Xander and now Xander’s strong arms were surprisingly holding him because a soldier had pointed a gun at his head.  
Why did it have to be soldiers again? Couldn’t they just leave him alone?

“Who are you?” Xander turned his face towards the voice and looked into a stern face of a General. He remembered those signs from his time as a soldier.

“My name is Xander Harris and this is Spike,” Xander introduced him and Spike. “Who are you?”

“I’m General Hammond and you’re trespassing!” the older man exclaimed.

Suddenly Spike remembered something. Spike’s memories were falling into place. Someone had used a spell to make him lust for Buffy.

“Bloody Hell, I had sex with the Slayer?” Spike exclaimed. Shocked by this revelation, he didn’t see the angry look on Xander’s face. But why? It had felt unnatural and he knew he had been hurting Xander. He never got the chance to tell the young man he was falling in love with him. 

“I knew it. Buffy did something to you and Willow must have helped her!” Xander said sadly. The girls had ruined their friendship and their dawning love they had for each other. “She sort of raped you,” Xander continued, furiously. “She used you and when she was done, she threw you away.”

Spike heard the angry words and looked up at Xander. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes until they were interrupted by the General’s orders.

General Hammond was ordering the soldiers to take the intruders with them and take them to a cell. Spike freaked.

“NO! You can’t hurt me again! Let me go!” Spike screamed, struggling when soldiers tried to grab him.

“Let him go!” Xander yelled angrily and the moment he had Spike back in his arms, he sank to the floor and hugged the scared vampire. “They won’t hurt you. I’m here. You’re safe!” Xander comforted the distressed vampire who did his best to crawl into Xander.

“Bugger, Willow must have screwed up again!” Spike said.

 

****

 

General Hammond watched the couple and ordered the soldiers to leave and bring in SG-1. Within moments his SG-1 team arrived, looking at the two men on the floor.

“Teal’c, do you know what kind of alien that is?” Jack O’Neill asked when he saw Spike’s ridges.

“Spike, look at me!” Xander instructed the shivering male.

Spike looked up cautiously and saw that the soldiers were gone and four others had taken their place. They were all looking at him strangely but a dark man with a strange tattoo on his forehead caught Spike’s attention. 

“I haven’t seen this kind of alien before, O’Neill!” Teal’c answered.

“I’m not a bloody alien!” Spike exclaimed insulted.

Xander grinned and couldn’t stop his laughter when he saw Spike sulking. The moment he spotted Spike pouting, he couldn’t stop himself and he kissed the vampire’s pouting lips.

Spike closed his eyes and kissed back as Xander kissed him more deeply. He placed his arms around Xander’s neck and couldn’t help responding to the searing kiss. He felt himself being lifted into Xander’s lap; he moaned loudly when Xander grabbed his ass to pull him tighter to his warm body. The embraced couple forgot all about the people surrounding them.

Daniel Jackson watched, with fascination, the two men in front of him. He was curious about the blond man; he wasn’t like anything he had ever seen before.

Sam was looking at the couple with wide eyes. She felt herself becoming wet and that made her want her lover. But they couldn’t be together until their duties were done.

Teal’c remained slent, staring at the couple like nothing unusual was happening. Jack, however, kept glancing towards Daniel and the embraced couple. He felt his cock stir when his thoughts about the shy blue-eyed researcher became too steamy.

Somehow, General Hammond couldn’t find anything threatening about the two men, even though one of them wasn’t human, but he still needed to be careful.

“Colonel, take them to the their cell until I further say so,” General Hammond ordered.

“Yes, sir!” Jack answered.

Major Carter walked towards the two still kissing men and patted them gently on the shoulder.

Xander heard someone walking towards them and before he knew it, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled back, ending the kiss and smiled when Spike followed his lips. He looked up and saw Major Carter smiling gently at him.

“Mr. Harris, Mr. Spike. Follow the Colonel!” General Hammond ordered before he walked away from the scene.

“Wait! Where the bloody hell are we?” Spike called out, but received no answer. He tensed when one of the soldiers came too close and he was relieved when Xander wrapped his arms around his waist for comfort.

They were taken into a small cell with two cots in it. The door closed and the SG-1 team left the couple alone. They walked to the General’s office to find information about their trespassers.

 

****

 

“Sir, what do we know about them?” Jack asked curious. 

Suddenly Thor appeared in the General’s office and slowly walked to a seat before sitting down. He looked at the surprised faces of the group and waited patiently for them to be seated as well.

“Thor, is something wrong? Do you need our help?” General Hammond asked, while sitting down. The General was intrigued about this unexpected visit of their small Ancient ally.

“I have come to give some background information on your newly arrived guests, as they will continue here for some time,” Thor put a device on the conference table and suddenly all were able to see holographic pictures of Xander and Spike’s life.

“Xander Harris, an 18 year old young man, attracts demons and the wrong type of women. He was once possessed with a hyena spirit and ate a pig. During Halloween, the spirit of a soldier also possessed him. His knowledge of weapons never disappeared. Nowadays, he happens to love a vampire, William the Bloody aka Spike. Spike is a 123 year old Master vampire who has a chip in his head to prevent him from hurting humans, whom he calls “happy meals with legs”. Their unusual love affair attracted the attention of the slayer and she convinced a mutual friend to place a spell on Spike,” Thor continued.

“Excuse me, did you just say vampire? And spells? What is this? Some kind of alien prank?” Jack protested.

“Keep your mouth shut, Colonel,” General Hammond ordered. He wanted to hear the rest of Thor’s explanation.

Jack humphed but did as ordered while glaring at a grinning Daniel Jackson.

“You’d better listen to the famous librarian and Watcher, Rupert Giles” Thor said, while clicking on a button of the holographic device. 

The others observed a 3D Giles in an old school library, saying: “ In Sunnydale, you'll find a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. It is a center of mystical energy that things gravitate towards that, that you might not find elsewhere. Things like vampires, zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!“

“What are they doing here?” Daniel asked, trying to prevent another objection from the Colonel, who was currently sulking in his chair. If only he had the courage to kiss those pouting lips as Xander had done to Spike. 

“I have sent them here. Xander Harris and Spike fight demons to defend Humankind. They are part of a team that includes the aforementioned Watcher, Rupert Giles, two witches, Miss Willow Rosenberg and Miss Tara MacClay and the current Slayer, Miss Buffy Summers.” Thor used the device again and showed SG-1 pictures of the people mentioned.

“You’ve mentioned a slayer twice. What is that?” Teal’c asked stoically.

Thor pushed a button on the device and Giles’ voice could be heard again: “For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil.” 

“The only problem is that this one came with a bad attitude and large ego,” Thor said hatefully.

Both Sam and Daniel looked surprised at the venom in Thor’s voice. “You don’t like this Buffy Summers?” Daniel asked curiously.

“No, and you wouldn’t either. She kills first, then asks questions later. In fact, Miss Summers asked Miss Rosenberg to cast a spell that would make Spike love the Slayer, only because she needed Spike’s strength to defeat a strong demon. In the end, they didn’t need his strength after all. When this demon was destroyed, these girls performed a delusting spell, because Miss Buffy Summers didn’t need Spike any longer. And in the middle of the spell, I changed their destiny,” Thor answered.

 

“Can I kill her now?” Teal’c suddenly mentioned.

“Calm down, big guy!” Jack said, placing his hand on Teal’c’s shoulder for comfort. He understood how the man must be feeling. He had learned from Teal’c and Daniel to wait for the answers before killing someone.

“What’s this about Xander being possessed by a hyena?” Sam asked, curious about the young man’s surprising personal history.

“Xander Harris once stepped into a hyena hall and became, with four others, possessed by a hyena spirit. He became a pack leader of this group. The possession never left when the spell was lifted and now it comes out on some occasions,” Thor answered while using the device again to show them a small film of what had happened some years ago.

“Xander Harris and Spike need to trust themselves and each other again. They can’t do that in Sunnydale. That’s the reason I want you to take them into SG-1 and let them experience our world. It would be beneficial to all concerned,” Thor explained.

“What about Sunnydale? Won’t they be missed?” Sam asked.

“No, they won’t. The years they will spend here will only be two minutes in Sunnydale. And they won’t be going back alone,” Thor replied evasively.

“What? Who will go back with them?” Jack asked again.

“That’s for them to figure out on their own,” Thor replied.

“Will they be allowed in your group?” Thor asked General Hammond.

“Very well. I think their experience could be an interesting addition to our team. On how many missions will they accompany SG-1?” General Hammond asked. 

“Three missions. I will notify you before each mission. And be warned, don’t touch Spike’s ridges or you will have to deal with the consequences!” Thor replied before disappearing.

“Colonel, get the two men out of their cell and into the infirmary,” General Hammond ordered.

 

****

 

“Spike, what’s going to happen to us?” Xander asked quietly.

“I don’t know, Xan,” Spike replied in a subdued tone.

They sat next to each other on the cot quietly, not knowing what to think of this. Spike kept sneaking glances at Xander and wondered if the young man would take him back after what happened with Buffy. Their earlier kiss gave him some hope but the young man seemed to be keeping his distance from him now.

Xander felt the looks Spike was giving him. He wanted to take the vampire back, but he wanted to discuss their relationship first before going any further.

They were both startled out of their thoughts when the door opened and they recognised the four soldiers who were standing in the doorway.

Spike watched them with suspicion. He held Xander’s hand and berated himself. He was still scared of soldiers and people in white coats. He couldn’t help it after what had happened to him with the chip. But why was he acting like a child?

“Gentlemen, please follow us!” Jack instructed.

“My name is Daniel Jackson and this is Teal’c,” Daniel introduced himself and his friend during the walk to Doctor Fraser. “The two in front of you are Colonel Jack O’Neill and Major Sam Carter.”

“Nice to meet you. Can you tell me where we are?” Xander asked curious and he squeaked when he felt pain in his hand. A second later, Spike cried out in pain too, holding his head in his free hand. The chip had fired when Spike had squeezed Xander’s hand too hard.

“Xan, we’re underground. It’s the initiative again!” Spike whispered to Xander, who had kneeled next to the vampire and was holding him against his chest.

“Shhhh! Everything will be okay! Swe…Spike, look at me!” Xander crooned at the hurt vampire on the floor. Xander picked Spike up and continued carrying him when the small group was taking him.

Spike didn’t care anymore that he was acting like a complete wuss. The only thing he could think of was that he had been captured by the Initiative again. “Don’t let them hurt me!” Spike cried in Xander’s ear. 

“I won’t!” Xander crooned, holding the vampire tightly against his chest, uncertain about what he could do against such a powerful enemy.

Chapter 3

Doctor Fraser had received a phone call from the General, telling her she would have to examine two men who had inexplicably appeared in the storage room. One of them wasn’t human. That wouldn’t be a first.

She watched the Colonel and Sam entering, followed by a young handsome man. She didn’t see a second person until she saw that the young man was holding a frightened smaller blond man tightly against his chest.

“If you would please lie down on the examination table, I will start immediately,” Doctor Fraser instructed.

Xander looked at the woman and before he could ask her to take off the white coat, he felt Spike tensing up and knew instantly Spike had seen the doctor. The vampire struggled to get free from Xander’s embrace but Xander held on for dear life. It wouldn’t do the vampire any good if he ran away or hurt himself.

“Could you please take the white coat off, PLEASE?” Xander yelled out in frustration, only barely holding on to Spike.

Teal’c stepped forward and held the vampire by his arms. “Thanks!” Xander said.

Spike stiffened and stared at Teal’c’s emblem on his forehead while making keening noises, trying to make the strange man let him go.

“Why would I do that?” Doctor Fraser asked curiously, already unbuttoning her coat.

“Because doctors like you have been experimenting on him!” Xander stated angrily.

Doctor Fraser’s eyes widened at the accusation and nodded. She looked at the young man Teal’c was holding tight. The blond was whimpering, keening and begging for Teal’c to let him go. She only heard the words ‘hurting’, ‘chip’ and ‘let go’.

“What have the doctors done to him?” General Hammond asked. He heard Xander’s exclamation and was curious to know what had happened to the vampire. Thor hadn’t given many details on the creature.

“They took him to a laboratory, experimented on him and put a chip in his head while he was conscious. His brain gets zapped with a massive electrical jolt whenever he hurts someone, even unintentionally,” Xander explained. He was pleased to hear the gasps when he said that.

He walked back to Spike who was finally lying boneless against Teal’c. “Can I take him now?” Xander asked.

Teal’c nodded and handed the vampire back to Xander. Spike stood next to Xander, straightening himself, puffing his chest and tried to look tough. He was done being a wuss. In the meantime, Teal’c watched attentively how Spike’s hand was tightly holding the back of Xander’s shirt.

Having finished all exams, they were ushered into the General’s office. They sat down and waited for Doctor Fraser to arrive. Xander was curious to know how the Doctor would explain Spike’s undead condition.

“Spike, could you explain to me why don’t have a heartbeat?” Janet asked curiously. She hadn’t said a word at the infirmary because of the other patients.

“That’s because I’m a bloody vampire, you silly bint!” Spike answered snickering. He was finally feeling like himself again by the time the tests were over. None of the tests had been invasive or threatening, unlike those he had suffered some months ago at the Initiative complex. He still hovered close to Xander, but he wasn’t behaving like a whimpering idiot anymore.

Daniel laughed. “Can you show us your vampire face?” 

Spike nodded and changed to his gameface. Jack and Sam pushed their chair back while Daniel leaned forward to touch the ridges. Everyone but Xander was surprised to hear Spike purr. Xander was jealous, only he had ever touched the ridges. Not even Buffy had ever touched them. Spike was his!

Spike closed his eyes as he enjoyed the soft touches. He only opened his eyes when the fingers suddenly disappeared from his face. He watched with fascination how Xander pushed Daniel away from him.

“Jealous much?” Jack said snickering.

“He’s mine!” Xander snarled, eyes glowing green.

“Oh shit!” Spike said. He grabbed Xander’s face and made the young man look at him. “You have to go now! The hyena is back!”

“That’s what Thor was talking about?” Jack called out.

Sam took Jack’s arm and dragged him to the office the General had told them to go.

General Hammond didn’t want to leave them alone, so the group stepped into a small office next to his office. They all watched the actions through the window until they became too steamy.

“Xander, look at me,” Spike instructed. “Why is this happening now?” he muttered to himself.

“You’re mine! Nobody touches you ever again!” Xander growled.

Xander was pulling Spike’s jeans down his thighs, turned the vampire around and bent him over the large table. Xander partly opened his own jeans, spit in his hand and slicked his cock. He placed his hard cock at Spike’s entrance and slammed inside.

Spike howled when he felt himself being taken without preparation. He loved it! He pushed back until Xander was seated balls deep inside his hole.

Their fucking was raw, fast and hard. Within moments, they both came screaming each other’s name. When they lay down to snuggle, Xander whispered. “You moaned Buffy’s name when I made you come during one of your dreams.”

“I did? Why didn’t you say anything?” Spike cried out.

“You walked out the next morning before we could talk,” Xander said sadly. “We need to talk about what happened to us!”

They held on to each other, but let go when they heard a knock and watched the door opening slowly.

“Please get dressed!” Jack ordered, through the small aperture of the door.

Xander blushed bright red when the realisation dawned on him of what he had done during the meeting. “Oh my god! Spike! Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I couldn’t. The hyena was back full force!” Spike replied with a sated look on his face.

“Is Daniel okay?” Xander asked concerned, while he got dressed. He hoped he hadn’t hurt the man.

“I’m fine. You just scared me when your eyes glowed green,” Daniel answered from the other side of the door, surprised to hear the worry in the young man’s voice.

“I had warned you about touching Spike! Humans! They never listen!” Thor’s voice echoed through the room.

“Before we continue, who was that? What is this place? Where are we? What year is it? Do I still exist on this planet?” Xander babbled curious while he dressed Spike and himself.

Sam laughed. “He babbles like Daniel.”

“I do not babble!” Daniel and Xander said in unison.

“Right!” Jack and Spike answered ironically at the same time.

 

****

 

“Please, sit down again,” General Hammond instructed. The SG-1 team had reentered the General’s office. Xander was trying not to blush from embarrassment, to Spike’s and Daniel’s delight.

“This is a secret government project. It’s based underground because of the vibrations the Stargate causes. You’re still in 2004, just in a different part of the United States. That also means you’re still alive, just not in Sunnydale. Time moves differently for you here; it goes faster,” General Hammond answered. He smiled when he saw the surprise of the men’s faces.

“So it wasn’t Willow’s fault? At least not entirely?” Xander asked.

“Thor used Miss Rosenberg’s spell to transport you here,” the General replied.

“Who’s Thor?” Spike questioned curiously.

“The voice you just heard,” Jack answered.

Thor appeared into the office showing himself to Spike and Xander. “I’m Thor.”

Spike and Xander were stunned. They were looking at an alien they thought only existed in people’s fantasies.

“Bloody Hell! You sure know how to make an entrance, don’t cha?” Spike exclaimed.

“Thor, they said you interfered to bring us here. Why?” Xander asked.

“You both need to work on your feelings and your inner self. You can’t do that in Sunnydale. You will also accompany SG-1 on three of their missions. After that I will contact you and send you back,” Thor replied before disappearing again.

“Thor will notify me which missions you will be accompanying,” General Hammond told them. “Colonel Jack O’Neill and Major Sam Carter will explain all you need to know.”

“Before you go, I have one request,” Xander called out before the General could walk away. 

“And what’s that?” 

“If you want Spike in this group, the chip has to be removed!” Xander stated.

Spike was in shock as he looked at his lover. He never would have thought that Xander would want the chip gone.

Before anyone could answer, a light surrounded Spike and it moved to the table. When everything was normal again, Spike and Xander saw the chip lying on the table.

Xander took the chip and handed it to Spike who crushed it under his boot. He was still looking at the crushed chip and didn’t see Xander leaning forward. His head was pushed up and he was kissed, gently on the lips.

“You’re whole again!” Xander whispered while looking at the stunning blue eyes of his lover.

“Come on, guys. You have a lot to learn if you’re going to accompany our group on three missions,” Jack interrupted the couple before they could start kissing again.

 

***Sunnydale***

 

“Willow, what did you do?” Tara shrieked angrily. “You promised me you would tell me whenever you were going to use magic again!”

“I did it for Buffy. She said she didn’t need Spike’s strength any longer,” Willow quickly replied. That’s when she remembered she had done another spell for Buffy and she had hurt Xander in the process.

Willow stepped away from Buffy. “Willow, what’s wrong?” Buffy asked.

“You made me hurt Xander,” Willow replied angrily. “How could you do this? Oh Tara, how could I hurt Xander? Will he ever forgive me?”

Tara glared at Buffy before flicking her wrist and securing Buffy against the wall. Then she looked at Willow who looked down and sat on the couch, knowing Tara would give her a long lecture about abusing magic powers again.

Giles was shocked; he didn’t know how to react to what his slayer had done. He looked at his watch. 15 seconds had passed since the pair had disappeared and he didn’t know how to bring them back. They could be anywhere.

Chapter 4

***Cheyenne Mountains – 4 weeks later***

Xander sat on his cot in one of the rooms where he and Spike had been temporarily housed. It looked like his basement, grey walls and green bedding, although there weren’t any noisy pipes or the noise of arguing parents. It was quieter, which gave him the opportunity to think about the recent changes in his life.

Spike came in without knocking, wearing a big smile. “Did you see the bloody weapons they have? Teal’c showed me a zat, it’s so cool. When you shoot it once, it paralyses the enemy. Shoot it twice, it disintegrates the enemy’s body,” Spike explained enthusiastically. The SG-1 team had quickly learned that the boys would be more attentive if they were briefed separately. Eager to be together, they would study and memorise all the facts as quickly as they could.

“Yes, I saw the weapons. But they showed me the Stargate first, the ring we will be travelling through. And I got myself a stupid test at the infirmary again,” Xander said, still thinking about the ring and the staggering news the doctor had brought him.

“What’s wrong? What did the doctor say?” Spike asked quietly. He didn’t like Xander’s silence. A silent Xander was never good news.

“Come on, Xan. Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it,” Spike insisted.

“Somehow I’m not aging. We have been here for over a month and it seems my blood…well, everything in my body seems to have slowed down,” Xander explained.

“Is that bad?” Spike asked serious.

“The doctor said it wasn’t bad, that it’s a part of Thor’s plan. It seems we’ll be here for a long time,” Xander replied but he wanted to change the subject. “We need to talk, Spike.”

Spike tensed immediately, not willing to talk about the past but he knew he had to regain Xander’s trust. “I know. It’s that bloody spell, isn’t it? It made me forget our relationship, Xan, but I love you, I really do. I want to stake myself every time I remember I had sex with the bloody Slayer! Please, believe me,” Spike pleaded, hoping Xander would believe him, because he couldn’t imagine his unlife without Xander.

“Spike, calm down,” Xander said, smiling comfortingly before hugging the distressed vampire. He just needed to touch the vampire to reassure him. “I know you were under a spell, Spike. You didn’t remember our relationship. But before the spell you came all over my hand while dreaming, moaning Buffy’s name. That hurt,” Xander continued telling his side before arousal took over his control as usual.

“I don’t remember that dream. I…I’m sorry!” Spike called out desperately.

Xander couldn’t stand the pleading in Spike’s voice any longer and kissed the vampire deeply. They would just have to work out something with the girls when they got back.

Spike pulled back. “And why didn’t you stop me from babbling like a bloody wuss?”

Xander smiled but didn’t answer; he pulled Spike back against his chest and kissed him thoroughly. His hands wandered from the shoulders to the small of Spike’s back and ended resting on the vampire’s ass. He squeezed and grinned when Spike eeped during the kiss. 

Spike pressed himself closer to Xander’s body. He ground his hips and moaned loudly whenever his cock bumped onto Xander’s. They never heard the knock nor the opening of the door.

“ARGH! Can’t you two stop that for a few seconds?” Jack exclaimed when he opened the door, not having received a response to his previous knocking. The erotic sight that greeted him made his cock stir and he wished he could be as passionate with Daniel. Unfortunately the shy young man didn’t seem to be interested in anything but his books. 

Spike and Xander slowly ended the kiss before turning to look at the Colonel. “What do you want, mate?” Spike asked irritated. 

“It’s time for your fighting practice,” Jack replied, smiling evilly.

“Now?” Xander called out, frustrated he wouldn’t be able to make love to Spike. He would have to surprise the vampire later then.

“Yes, NOW! Follow me!” Jack ordered and walked out of the room, expecting them to follow him.

Xander pushed Spike out of their room and together they followed Jack until they entered a dressing room.

Jack gave Xander and Spike some sweatpants and shirts. “Get dressed in these and join us in the hall. You have five minutes and don’t even think of starting anything or I will send Teal’c to interrupt you,” Jack ordered, before leaving the dressing room, knowing that Xander didn’t trust the Jaffa warrior.

“Yes, sir! Wanker!” Spike muttered.

“I heard that!” Jack called out.

Spike’s eyes widened in surprise, he hadn’t expected Jack would hear him. If vampires could blush, Spike would be bright red. Instead, he promised himself to be more careful around the Colonel.

 

*****

 

Daniel, Teal’c, Sam and Jack were waiting for their new team mates to arrive in the gym. “Jack, why am I here?” Daniel asked annoyed. He had tons of work to do, but Jack wanted him to work out.

“You need to be able to defend yourself too, Daniel. That’s why I’m pairing you up with Xander! You two need some training,” Jack replied.

“Who am I paired up with?” Spike called out from the other side of the gym.

“You’re paired up with Teal’c!” Jack said smiling evilly. The small cocky vampire would never be able to defeat the quiet yet strong Jaffa.

Spike smirked; he knew what Jack was thinking. He pushed Xander towards Daniel and he swaggered confidently towards Teal’c who was choosing his weapon.

Spike, Teal’c, Sam and Jack got ready to fight while Daniel and Xander stood by, watching the others.

“Why are we here?” Xander asked Daniel curious.

“I don’t know. Jack said he wanted me to learn how to defend myself,” Daniel responded. “But his alpha male ego is too large right now to think of us. He’d rather see Spike going down.”

“Then he’s in for a long wait. Spike might not look strong, but he is. He was trained by one of the most vicious vampires in history and he has two Slayers under his belt,” Xander replied.

Jack stopped fighting Sam and watched Spike and Teal’c fighting. He was surprised to see that Spike hadn’t broken into a sweat and Teal’c was having trouble defending himself against the rapid hits.

“Okay, why don’t we just sit on this bench? I don’t want to fight and train,” Daniel suggested.

“Sure, but don’t you think Jack will flip if he sees us doing nothing?” Xander questioned.

“Yeah, he probably will. But then he should have trained us and not choose Sam instead,” Daniel replied jealously as he watched Jack sparring with the beautiful blond Major.

“Does he know?” Xander asked.

“Does he know what?” Daniel asked back, pretending not to understand the young man’s question.

“That you love him as more than a friend,” Xander insisted, not wanting to drop the subject.

“He isn’t like that. He’s as straight as an arrow,” Daniel replied, hoping Xander would stop questioning him about his attraction to Jack.

“Really? I wouldn’t say that. I’ve been watching him. You could be in for a surprise,” Xander replied, while watching Spike spar with Teal’c. 

Jack noticed Daniel and Xander were busy talking to each other instead of training. Those two seemed to be becoming close friends, Jack noticed with jealousy. He walked towards them and heard the end of the conversation. Could Daniel feel more for him than just friendship?

In the meanwhile, Spike was having fun. Because he knew Teal’c was a lot stronger than the others, he didn’t need to hold back his demon’s strength. He noticed that the warrior was swaying slightly, having trouble standing while trying to protect his abdomen. Satisfied to have spotted a weakness in his opponent, he prepared himself for one more hit when he heard the softly spoken word. 

“Stop!” Teal’c pleaded, out of breath because Spike kept hitting the symbiote’s pouch unwittingly.

Daniel, Jack and Sam were stunned, not believing their own ears. Not only had Spike defeated Teal’c, he had made the Jaffa ask him to stop hitting. They had never seen their team mate yielding victory to an opponent before. Spike would be a valuable member to the team.

“Come on, Xander, Daniel. Get your asses off the bench and suit up. Xander, you’re in ring one. Daniel, you’re in ring two,” Jack ordered, annoyed by the smirking vampire’s defiant attitude.

Spike and Teal’c watched Jack ordering the two young men around and exchanged a knowing look. They had both noticed the Colonel’s jealous behavior whenever Xander was near Daniel.

Xander and Daniel slowly made their way to the small group. Spike watched his lover slowly picking up a pair of gloves and preparing himself to box against whomever Jack assigned him to. He was about to step into the first ring too, willing to help his lover, only to be stopped by Jack. “No. It’s Xander’s turn to face Teal’c. You’re training with Daniel now!” he ordered.

Spike looked at the Colonel suspiciously, wondering what he was planning, while Teal’c stepped into the first ring and prepared himself to fight against Xander. He saw that Xander was uncomfortable; the Jaffa warrior was a fearsome fighter, stronger than many of the demons they had faced in Sunnydale. 

The vampire moved to the second ring, only to be stopped by Daniel who told him he should watch this match before he and Spike got started. Spike stood next to Daniel and Jack, suspicious about their intentions and prepared himself to interrupt the fight if the alien tried to hurt or trick his lover. He watched Xander taking a first hit. 

After a few hits, Xander was beginning to get tired, showing everyone how bad his condition was. Suddenly, Teal’c stood still and lifted his shirt. Xander stopped jumping and looked at the cross on Teal’c stomach with curiosity. Spike was about to ask what Teal’c was doing when he noticed an unusual movement in the Jaffa’s belly.

“ARGHHHH!” Xander screamed. A white snake had breached the cross, looking straight at him and opening its mouth menacingly. He jumped away, falling over his feet while trying to get away from the alien and the snake that took residence inside him.

Spike jumped into the ring and placed Xander behind him while staring at the goa’uld everyone in this compound called the snake.

Jack laughed loudly. Daniel and Sam grinned at the young man’s reaction and tried to tell Xander that everything would be alright.

“Spike, Xander, meet Junior!” Jack introduced, grinning.

Spike watched with fascination at the creature sticking from Teal’c stomach. “Is this why some people fear you?” Spike asked curiously. He stepped forward with Xander still behind him and reached out to touch the creature. It hissed at him and he shifted to gameface. The Goa’uld symbiote stopped hissing and Spike could now freely touch it.

“You did this on purpose!” Xander accused Jack while staring at the strange communication between the symbiote and Spike.

Teal’c was surprised to see that that the goa’uld larva didn’t feel threatened by Spike. It was comfortable with the creature who touched its head, feeling the goa’uld symbiote recognised the vampire as an equal through the bond he shared with it. “It seems to like you,” Teal’c mentioned.

“Well, that’s a first!” Jack sarcastically said. “Okay, let’s get back to training. Daniel, Xander, you need to be able to defend yourself out there, so start fighting.”

“Fine!” Daniel huffed. He still didn’t want to fight. Xander, however, seemed eager to learn how to defend himself.

“Okay. But I want to train with Spike this time!” Xander exclaimed.

“NO! The only way you train is by kissing and groping each other! Besides, you need to learn how to fight a Goa’uld,” Jack rejected.

Xander pouted and was rewarded with a kiss from Spike who had turned around. “See, that’s what I mean! Okay, Xander, I guess you’re too distracted to train with Teal’c right now, you’ll fight with him tomorrow. Go spar with Sam!” Jack ordered.

Sam had watched the whole scene and took Xander with her to one of the mats in the corner of the gym. She began teaching him the basics on how to fight and defend properly. She couldn’t understand how Xander could have fought so many demons and vampires for years without proper training. According to Xander, the Slayer’s Watcher was an accomplished fighter as well as an intelligent man. He should have protected him and his friends by teaching them how to fight.

Teal’c teamed up against Spike again. He wanted to learn some of the fighting techniques the small but very strong creature had used to defeat him.

Jack took Daniel to the opposite corner of the gym, away from all curious looks. Jack knew his crush had to be kept a secret because of the army policy. He stood behind Daniel and manoeuvred his body into a fighting position, touching Daniel’s ass and thighs discreetly yet firmly. He felt his cock harden when Daniel gasped at every touch.

“Don’t’ ever think I don’t want you!” Jack whispered in Daniel’s ear. He then stood in front of Daniel, ready to train with the gentle scholar. He smiled at the confusion in Daniel’s eyes. 

Daniel wasn’t sure if he had heard the words correctly but it was hard to ignore the fact that Jack had touched his ass and balls. Neither could he deny his own reaction, gasping in surprise and delight. His mind told him that Jack wouldn’t risk a court martial for being with another man unless he felt strongly about it. The man loved his job too much to risk it for a quick thrill. They would have to talk about this incident but that would have to wait because the man he loved was now ready to fight.

 

**Three months later***

 

“Major Carter's computer model has extrapolated only one set of symbols from the Abydos cartouche that contains these three glyphs,” General Hammond told SG-1 and SG-3.

Jack raised his hand and stated. “Let me guess…that’s where we’re going.”

“Very good, Colonel,” General Hammond told Jack.

“Thank you, sir. I pride myself on my deductive reasoning skills,” Jack replied.

Daniel turned and gave Jack a look, trying not to show his amusement.

General Hammond continued his story. “In one hour, you will go through the Gate to the planet represented by these symbols. It has been designated P3X-797.”

“Couldn’t we call this planet something that’s a little easier to remember?” Daniel asked.

“Uh, it’s based on a binary code the computer uses for extrapolation,” Sam answered.

“Which makes it ‘much’ easier to remember,” Jack replied sarcastically.

“We sent a M.A.L.P. probe through thirty minutes ago.   
Atmosphere is breathable, no detectable radiation, temperature approximately 40 degrees Fahrenheit,” General Hammond told them.

“Can we see the video playback, sir?” Jack asked curiously.

The General hesitated for a moment before moving behind his chair. “There is no playback.”

“Why no playback?” Jack questioned.

“It appears to be very dark where the Gate resides on this planet,” General Hammond replied.

“Well, the MALP probe has lights on it, doesn’t it?” Sam asked.

“We think they were broken during transport through the Gate,” General answered.

“This is crazy! We don't know what could be there waiting for us   
when we come through!” Daniel exclaimed.

“Don't you worry, boys. That's why the SG-3 Marines are coming with. You can count on us to watch your backsides,” Colonel Makepeace stated.

“Actually, it's more my *front* side I was worried about,” Daniel retaliated.

Thor suddenly appeared into the office. “Spike and Xander will accompany you on this mission,” Thor instructed before disappearing again.

“Well, hello to you too!” Jack said ironically.

“SG-1 and SG-3, you will go to this planet together. Jack? You will notify Spike and Xander!” General Hammond announced. He closed the meeting and stepped out of his office.

“Jack, don’t forget to…knock,” Daniel tried to warn him but his voice trailed off when the Colonel was too far to be able to hear him. He just hoped the boys would be sleeping instead of having sex for once. He understood from Jack that he had interrupted a snogging fest many times, but he wasn’t sure if the Colonel ever interrupted sex.

 

*****

 

Spike was naked and draped over the chair. He pushed his ass backwards trying to get Xander deeper inside him.

Xander reached around, took Spike’s cock in his hand and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. He angled his hips and made sure his cock head bumped into Spike’s prostate over and over again. He closed his eyes in delight; Spike’s inner walls were fluttering and squeezing his cock, telling him the vampire was nearing his climax.

They didn’t hear the knock but Spike stilled when Jack entered their room. He tried to warn Xander but his lover bit him on the neck, making sure they would come at the same time.

Spike was shocked. Jack was standing in front of them and Xander had made the vampire come in front of the man, his cum shooting over the chair onto the floor, next to the Colonel’s boots. They collapsed on the floor, no longer able to keep standing. Xander was about to snuggle against his lover when a familiar voice interrupted him.

“Spike, Harris, you’ll be accompanying SG-1 and SG-3 to P3X-797. Get to the embarkation room within 20 minutes!” Jack ordered, blushing deep red at the sight of the two naked men. He turned around and walked away, his cock hard and standing at attention Too bad he didn’t have enough time to ask Daniel to deal with it. In the embarkation room, the Colonel walked towards Daniel. “Next time stop me when I’m going to warn them!” he commanded Daniel, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

 

***Sunnydale – The Magic Box***

 

“Tara, let me go!” Buffy ordered. “Spike is nothing, only his strength is important!”

“You destroyed their relationship because you wanted a strong fighter on your side? Couldn’t you just have asked him?” Tara asked angrily.

“What relationship? Spike was probably just fucking Xander’s brains out because Spike can’t have me and Anya doesn’t want Xander anymore. That boy is such a demon magnet; I did him a favor. Spike is too dangerous, Xander would have been killed if Spike ever got his chip out,” Buffy shouted, trying to excuse her selfish behavior by feigning she was interested in protecting Xander.

“You used Spike!” Giles bellowed suddenly. “I might not like Spike, but he was the only one who made Xander happy.”

“Noooo! What are you saying, Giles? Suddenly it’s not that bad to sleep with vampires anymore? At least I slept with a soul-having vampire. Spike is just a ruthless killer that will kill us all as soon as he gets rid of the chip. The spell prevented that from happening,” Buffy screamed, still struggling to get loose from Tara’s spell.

“Be quiet Buffy! Spike wasn’t helping us because of the spell, he was in love with Xander and would never harm us in fear of hurting his lover,” Tara ordered.

Buffy tried to speak but no sound came from her mouth. She angrily stopped struggling and pouted at Giles. She hoped her Watcher would convince the blond witch to let her go.

Unfortunately Giles missed Buffy’s pleading look. He was worried about the boys. The longer they stayed away, the harder it would be to bring them back. He looked at his watch again. Another 15 seconds had passed.

Chapter 5

***The Gate room***

“Chevron four, encoded!”

The bay door slid open; SG-1 and SG-3 stepped inside. They were all wearing their protective gear as well as night-vision goggles.

Daniel, Spike and Xander rushed inside, carrying their helmets under one arm.

“Chevron five, encoded!”

“You’re late. Put these on!” Jack said and handed Daniel and Xander their goggles. “Spike, you don’t need the goggles, you can use your vamp sight.”

Spike nodded and helped Xander attaching the goggles to his helmet.

“Doesn’t look like my prescription,” Daniel joked. He inspected them almost suspiciously, even sniffing once.

“Chevron six, encoded!”

“Thermal night-vision goggles,” Sam answered Daniel’s silent question.

“Hey, here’s a question – Why doesn’t the MALP have a set of these?” Jack asked, pointing at his goggles.

Sam just grinned at him.

“Chevron seven, locked!”

The Stargate activated and Spike and Xander stared wide eyed at the wormhole that whooshed out of the ring.

“SG-1 and SG-3, you have a go! I repeat, you have a go!” General Hammond informed over the intercom.

Colonel Makepeace stepped forwards, pushing Sam aside. “Okay! We’ll take point!” he ordered.

Jack put his hand up to block the colonel’s path before he could start for the Gate. “Ah. We’ll go through first. You watch our lovely backsides, remember?” Jack instructed and turned, walking past Colonel Makepeace and up the ramp.

“Have it your way, flyboy,” Colonel Makepeace said.

Still carrying his helmet, Daniel hurried after Jack catching up with him in the middle of the ramp. “Are you out of your mind?” Daniel asked Jack.

Jack stopped and turned to face Daniel. “If Skaara or Sha’re are on the other side, those jarheads will open fire on them as soon as they see the light of their eyes...if you know what I mean. You want that?” Spike, Xander, Sam and Teal’c had reached them and heard the Colonel’s explanation.

Spike and Xander recognized the names Jack had mentioned. They had been told the story of Daniel’s wife and Jack’s friend, so they knew what the men were talking about. After their first meeting with Teal’c’s symbiote during a training session, they had listened carefully to all the lectures about the Goa’ulds and the people they had enslaved.

With a rueful look on his face, Daniel merely gestured towards the Gate with his free hand as if to say ‘after you’.

“Give us ten count, then come on down!” Jack ordered. He walked up the ramp and Teal’c followed. 

Daniel hung back, still trying to figure out what to do with the goggles. 

Spike and Xander held hands and walked together towards the watery circle. They traced the water with their fingers, fascinated by its texture.

Daniel wasn’t looking where he was walking and he bumped into Spike and Xander. The two men fell through the gate and appeared still screaming on the other side, closely followed by Daniel.

Spike shifted to gameface and watched the woods. He saw the rest of the team had their goggles on. 

Back at the gate room, Colonel Makepeace was counting down to ten.

SG-1 scanned the area, but they didn’t see anything but trees and plants. Then suddenly a dark and hairy humanoid form attacked them. The team started fighting to get rid of the assailants. The sound of machine gun fire is filled the air and the humanoid creatures ran away.

“I’m real glad it was you who took point!” Colonel Makepeace said sarcastically, after appearing through the Stargate.

Jack staggered to his feet, dazed. His helmet and goggles were gone and blood was trickling from a gash on his forehead. “No, I’m okay. Thanks for asking. Everybody else?” Jack asked.

“We’re fine,” Spike answered for both him and his lover after checking to see if Xander was alright. They had both a few scratches on their faces but there were no serious injuries from the attack.

“I think so,” Sam answered.

The creature that had been about to crush Teal’c was lying nearby, dead. Jack moved towards it, with Sam beside him.

“What were those things?” Daniel asked woozily.

Jack knelt down to look at the creature. “I haven’t the slightest idea,” Jack answered, while standing up again. He pretended to brush away some dirt off Daniel’s gear to check if Daniel was okay. The young man, however, pushed his hands away when they brushed past supposedly forbidden places. Trying to hide his relief for Daniel’s well-being, Jack turned his attention back to Sam and the dead body.

Sam lit a flashlight and pointed it at the creature’s face. Except for the unusually heavy and sloping eyebrow ridge, the face of their attacker looked almost human.

The two teams walked further into the forest and saw a campfire with the humanoid forms sitting around it. They split up in groups and surrounded the place. They watched how the forms were eating until one of them walked away from the fire. He approached a woman and maneuvered her into the position to be fucked. The woman struggled, trying to get away from the creature.

“Sir, we have to stop them!” Sam whispered frantically. “They’re going to rape her!”

Before they could do anything, stones were flying towards the creatures, scaring them away from the woman.

“Where are those rocks coming from?” Sam asked.

“There!” Jack answered and pointed towards his right side.

On the other side of the campfire, a group of white robed figures were pelting the primitives with rocks.

Colonel Makepeace walked towards Jack and waited for his order. “Makepeace! You and your men take the wide left flank. We’ll take the right. Copy?” Jack whispered.

Colonel Makepeace nodded and moved towards his group.

“Let’s go!” Jack whispered to his own group. He stood up and walked off. Daniel, Spike and Xander followed him while Sam and Teal’c took a wider span.

SG-3 surrounded the group with great efficiency, arms pointed at the mysterious figures. "Don't move!" one of the soldiers bellowed.

Surprised, the figures looked around in fright at the sound of weapons being drawn all around them. They didn’t move, afraid of the unexpected appearance of the soldiers. Jack and Daniel rushed into the middle of the clearing with Teal’c, Sam, Xander and Spike behind them.

“All right, hold your fire!” Jack shouted. “Lower your weapons!” Daniel shouted at the same time.

“Any idea what they are?” Jack asked Daniel.

The figure closest to Jack looked up at that. He removed the veil covering his face, revealing himself to be human.

“My lord, we are the Untouched. I’m High Councilor Tuplo,” the man introduced himself.

“We are pleased the gods have us worthy of a return visit,” one of the women said, without introducing herself.

“Gods,” Jack stated while looking at Daniel.

“Ah…Only the gods come through the Stargate. I think they’re talking about us. We should probably start getting used to this kind of treatment,” Daniel explained.

“Oh, for crying out loud, we’re not gods. Get up,” Jack said annoyed while taking the woman’s hand to make her stand up.

“Please,” Daniel added.

“Perhaps they wish us to treat them as mortals. A test?” a woman asked Tuplo.

“Please. Let us take you to the Land of the Light,” Tuplo offered. He moved past the woman, heading through the dark forest.

The SG teams followed and watched how the Untouched took care of the woman who had been imprisoned. Then they were suddenly standing in daylight. Spike stood at the edge of the forest and watched sadly how Xander walked into the daylight.

Xander turned around when he noticed that Spike wasn’t following him. He saw the sad look on his lover’s face and realized why the vampire couldn’t accompany them. Xander walked back to keep his lover company. 

“Jack, I’m staying here with Spike!” Xander announced.

Teal’c turned around and walked back to the couple. He gently pushed Spike into the light, without any previous warning or explanation. Before Spike could open his mouth to scream in pain, Xander was spinning him in circles. The young man was excited to see his lover wasn’t burning.

Teal’c walked the couple to the entrance of the building and watched the happy vampire who had turned his face towards the sky, enjoying the sun. He shook his head and went inside the building the rest of the SG team had entered.

“Teal’c, how did you know he wouldn’t burn?” Jack asked, curious about the surprising sight of the pale vampire in the sunlight.

“Demons don’t burn when there are two suns shining,” Teal’c answered stoically.

“Whatever,” Jack said before turning his attention back to the Untouched.

“Welcome. Please, come. Sit,” Tuplo gestured.

The teams moved to stand around a large rectangular table, with the Untouched taking the right side while SG-1 took the left. SG-3 stood near the table and the entrance, keeping the perimeter safe.

“Is she all right?” Sam asked worried.

“I do hope so. She…is my daughter,” Tuplo replied.

“What’s her name?” Sam questioned.

“She is called Melocia. I can only hope we rescued her in time from the hands of the Touched. We must now wait to see if she has been cursed by them,” Tuplo answered.

“The creatures that took her – what were they, exactly?” Jack questioned.

“They are the Touched. They were unfortunate enough to be cursed by the hilk’sha,” Tuplo explained.

“Hilk’sha. There’s a word like that on Abydos. Is that ‘gods of the earth’?” Daniel asked to no one in particular.

“Gods of the underworld. Evil gods,” Teal’c answered.

 

*****

 

Spike and Xander had finally entered the building after a quick grope outside. It would have gone further if they hadn’t been interrupted by one of Makepeace’s soldiers.

They had missed the entire conversation, but it didn’t look like they had missed something important, because Jack was already ordering the teams to go back home. 

When they returned to Earth, they heard Daniel protesting something about sculptures. They also heard General Hammond ordering both teams to go to the infirmary before meeting at the debriefing meeting within 30 minutes.

Spike and Xander walked quickly to their rooms after seeing Janet. The moment they entered, Xander pushed Spike against the door and kissed him deeply. His hand trailed down Spike’s chest to the clothed cock. He palmed it and squeezed the cock hard, hearing Spike groan.

Xander snarled when someone knocked on the door. Why did people always interrupt him when he was about to fuck Spike against the wall?

“Xander, Spike, come on. We have to go to the debriefing,” Daniel called out.

The men sighed and opened the door. Daniel was waiting for them and smiled when he saw he had interrupted another snogging fest. Their lips were still swollen by some hard duty kissing.

 

*****

 

During the debriefing, Lieutenant Johnson rocked back and forth in his seat, glaring fiercely at Teal’c. The Jaffa warrior looked at the Lieutenant curiously, noting his eyes were wide, his nostrils flaring and he looked like a wild animal about to charge. The others attending the debriefing meeting did not notice this strange behavior.

Spike listened to the conversation between the general, Daniel and Jack and didn’t see Xander’s eyes glowing faintly green.

Xander, however, felt the hyena getting more control. And for the first time since the spirit had possessed him, he let it have control. He stayed seated and looked at Spike and Daniel. Seated in the middle of them, the hyena considered both men as his pack. He decided to wait for the best moment to claim them.

Then suddenly Lieutenant Johnson attacked Teal’c, but the man was no match for Teal’c’s strength and the stronger man held him in a firm grip. Everyone was shocked to see Lieutenant Johnson grunting and snarling, not understanding what was happening.

Xander chose this moment to make his move. He leaned towards his right side and placed his nose in Spike’s neck. He sniffed deeply, recognizing his own scent. He turned to his left side and did the same to Daniel, growling softly before sitting up straight again, seemingly annoyed. 

Spike couldn’t help himself, his cock had hardened and his body had shuddered at Xander’s unexpected possessive gesture . When Xander moved away, he looked questioningly at his lover and watched jealously how Xander repeated the same treatment to Daniel.

Daniel didn’t know what to do. First a soldier had attacked Teal’c for no apparent reason and then Xander decided to sniff his neck for a few seconds before paying attention to the General again. The boy had even growled at him!

“Take Lieutenant Johnson to the infirmary. Tell them to keep him in restraints and check him out,” General Hammond ordered the soldiers, not having noticed Xander’s unusual behaviour.

Lieutenant Johnson grunted and snarled as he was dragged out of the briefing room. The others watched, shocked.

 

**One hour later**

 

Sam and Daniel were in the gate room checking the Stargate. Daniel was holding a clipboard and standing beneath a ladder beside the Gate writing down what Sam was stating from the statistics she read aloud from the Stargate.

“So, what do you think that was all about? With Johnson?” Daniel asked Sam.

“Beats me. Maybe he was drunk,” Sam replied.

“I don’t know. It didn’t quite seem like inebriation,” Daniel said thoughtfully.

Sam didn’t reply, focusing on the readings instead. Behind her, two men could be seen up in the control room, locked in some kind of struggle. Hearing some thudding noises, Sam turned around and looked up. “What the…”

Daniel looked up as well. He could see two men struggling in the control room. They rolled over the consoles and crashed straight through the glass partition. Still struggling, they fell to the floor of the Gate room amidst a shower of glass. Sam and Daniel dropped what they were doing and rushed over, checking the wounded men’s pulses.

“We need medics, section C, stat. Two men down!” Sam ordered before slamming the phone back down, glancing back at the fallen men apprehensively – and paused, scratching at her suddenly itchy neck.

 

*****

 

Inside Xander and Spike’s room, two animals seemed to be loose. Spike’s demon had come forward a few minutes after the meeting’s abrupt ending, aroused by Xander’s sniffing.

The hyena was still in control and had pushed Spike against a wall. The vampire’s clothes had been ripped off, leaving him naked, legs spread wide.

Xander undressed himself quickly before entering Spike roughly without preparation. The young man kept growling and snarling at his mate, pumping in and out of the blood-slicked hole.

Spike howled, being dominated by his mate so forcefully had him on the edge of orgasm already. His cock bumped into the wall repeatedly, tearing the skin and creating bloody cuts which left a bloody trail trickling down the wall.

Xander came very quickly, shooting his come inside Spike. The hyena bit the vampire’s jugular, marking him as his mate. Every demon in the world would know Spike was his alone.

Spike recognized the pattern of the biting that Xander was creating to mark him and just the thought of being owned had him coming painfully hard, coating the wall with his semen.

*****

 

Daniel ran through the halls towards Spike and Xander’s room. They had to come to the infirmary. He knocked but when he didn’t get an answer he didn’t think twice and stepped inside. He froze when he heard the door slam shut behind him. He turned and saw Xander sniffing the air again, like he had done at the meeting.

Xander stepped behind Daniel and undressed the archeologist roughly, ignoring Daniel’s protests. “Stop it!” the hyena growled.

Daniel was scratching his neck when he felt himself being undressed by Xander. He struggled but felt his control leaving his body. Before he knew it, he was lying naked on the ground, next to Spike who seemed to have passed out.

“Xander,” Daniel growled out when a finger was pushed inside his virgin-tight asshole.

Xander watched the two naked males lying before him and pushed one digit inside Daniel just to feel how tight he was. He pulled out and moved away from his pack mate to barricade the door.

Spike was waking up; he opened his eyes to see Daniel lying next to him. He heard something moving and looked over his shoulder. Xander was busy placing a bed against the door. Then he turned around and moved towards Spike, his eyes flashing green.

Spike didn’t have the energy to stand up and decided to lay still, waiting for Xander’s next move. He gasped at the feeling of two fingers entering his body roughly and groaned loudly at the pleasure mixed with pain.

Daniel watched how Spike reacted to Xander’s treatment with curiosity. He had always wanted to know how a man fucked another man but even though he loved research, he had never had the guts to do so.

Xander watched his fingers disappearing inside Spike’s velvety hole. It was still slicked with blood from their previous encounter. While thrusting in and out of Spike, he looked at Daniel. He traced his other hand across Daniel’s white but tight ass, slipping his fingers between the ass cheeks. He chuckled when he heard Daniel moaning.

Daniel couldn’t stop his moaning even if he wanted to, he was being touched where no other man had ever been before. His puckered hole was sensitive and he couldn’t help but respond when Xander slowly pushed one finger inside. He squeezed the finger and relaxed again.

Xander smirked when he felt Daniel responding to his finger and pushed it further inside. He groaned himself at the tightness. He knew now that Daniel was a virgin for sure. The hyena wasn’t certain if the archeologist had ever slept with another man before, but Daniel’s attitude and tightness had now confirmed his thought.

Spike pushed back, hoping Xander would get the hint to penetrate him deeper, howling when Xander pushed a third finger inside him and bumped against his prostate. Spike moaned and placed himself on hands and knees. He needed to be fucked.

“Xander, please!” the demon begged. Spike’s demon couldn’t remember ever having begged in his unlife. Oh yes, his soul had begged on several occasions, but the demon had never surrendered. He loved it!

The hyena took his fingers out and commanded Daniel to mount Spike. Daniel growled but obeyed his pack leader’s command. He kneeled behind Spike and placed his leaking cock at the vampire’s hole and pushed inside till he was sheathed balls deep. 

The vampire growled. He wanted his mate, not someone else. The cock inside him wasn’t as long and thick as Xander’s. Nonetheless, he moved forwards and back, earning himself a moan from Daniel.

In turn, Xander kneeled behind Daniel and placed his fingers back inside to stretch Daniel thoroughly. When he was finally satisfied with the preparation of his virgin mate, he slicked his cock with his own precome and pressed slowly inside Daniel.

The archeologist arched his back when he was entered. Daniel couldn’t believe how good it felt to be filled this way. The fact that Xander pressed inside him, made him press deeper inside Spike. He was fucking and being fucked by a man at the same time, feeling overwhelmed by all the new sensations.

The men groaned and moaned louder. They moved faster and harder and Spike came hard, shooting his cum on the floor. He felt Daniel come inside him, spilling his semen inside the vampire. Xander orgasmed hard when Daniel’s virgin tight hole spasmed around his cock and his semen shot from his cock into Daniel’s ass. They collapsed in a messy heap and snuggled against each other. It was hard to tell where one started and the other ended.

 

****

 

“Teal’c! Open the door!” Jack shouted from his cell.

Teal’c stood up and slid the panel aside to look into the cell. Jack looked like his old self again and was staring back at Teal’c.

“Colonel O’Neill?” Teal’c questioned.

“Lucy, I’m ho-ome!” Jack joked.

“I’m not Lucy,” Teal’c replied.

“I know that. It’s a reference to an old TV…,” Jack explained, but stopped knowing it would take too long to explain. “Never mind. Open the door!”

“I will summon the doctor,” Teal’c stated.

“No, come on. I’m fine. I’m back to being myself. Just open up,” Jack begged.

“I cannot be certain that you are back to being yourself. You attacked me and tried to kill me. Now you’re referring to me as Lucy,” Teal’c replied uncertainly.

“Oh, for crying out loud, will you just open the door?” Jack questioned.

Teal’c looked slightly skeptical, but obeyed and unlocked the cell door.

Jack stepped out, clearly in control of himself again. “This stuff works. Let’s find Doc.”

 

****

 

“It’s good to have you back, Colonel, but we have seemed to have lost Doctor Jackson, Spike and Xander,” General Hammond explained the present situation.

“Isn’t the couple in their room as usual? Perhaps Daniel is still researching?” Jack offered.

“Let’s check the boys’ room first, because Doctor Jackson isn’t in his office,” General Hammond replied.

As General Hammond, Jack, Teal’c and Sam walked through the halls towards the room, they heard loud groaning and howling coming their way. Jack walked faster, he had recognized Daniel’s voice. By the time they all stood in front of the room, they were all aware that Daniel was in there as well. They could recognize growls, howling and loud groans. It seemed that Xander’s hyena was loose again and attacking the other men.

“Keep your tranquilizer ready just in case,” Jack ordered.

Teal’c tried to open the door, but it was barricaded by something heavy. He used more force and the door broke down revealing three wild men turning towards them.

The vampire, the hyena and a primitive looking Daniel looked up from their animalistic fucking. They turned towards the group who stood gaping in the doorway. Acting as one entity, they growled at the same time and their eyes seemed to be lit by a wild gleam, distorting their usual appearance.

Jack was shocked. All three men were naked except for the shirts they were all still wearing somehow. It was clear that Daniel had been busy fucking Spike while being fucked by Xander. He wanted to cry out his pain. Someone else had dared to touch his man! However, in the general’s presence, he had to remain silent and swallow the pain of his broken heart.

Teal’c and Sam stood ready to fire their tranquilizer darts, waiting for Jack’s order.

“Colonel?” Sam whispered questioningly. 

“Huh? Oh yes, of course. Teal’c, take Spike; Sam, you take Xander and I will dart Daniel!” Jack ordered.

On the count of three they shot the snarling men in the chest. Xander growled angrily at Sam for shooting his pack before collapsing on the floor.

Daniel and Spike felt the dart, but seeing Xander going down gave them the strength to crawl towards their pack leader and collapse at his side.

The SG-1 team, minus Daniel, watched the three naked men being placed on the stretcher that Doctor Fraser had brought to the room where they had been shot down. 

 

***Two days later, Daniel’s home**

 

After returning from the Land of the Light and the chaos that had occurred some hours later, Daniel decided to invite Jack into his home. They needed to talk.

“Jack, do you want to something to drink?” Daniel asked nervously.

“You got a beer?” Jack replied.

“Yeah, why don’t you sit down and I’ll bring it to you?” Daniel said while walking to his kitchen to collect a beer for Jack and a drink for himself. He walked back into the living room; Jack was seated on the couch, looking at the floor.

“Here, ” Daniel said, handing Jack his beer before seating himself across from Jack.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jack asked.

“About what happened between Spike, Xander and me,” Daniel started his story.

“Daniel, what happened wasn’t your fault. Neither was Spike or Harris to blame. It was just an alien virus we picked up from the planet,” Jack interrupted.

Daniel took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He wanted to believe Xander’s assurances that his feelings for Jack were mutual. “I know, that’s not the problem. There’s something else that has been on my mind and I want to know what you think about it. Jack, I am bisexual and I like you a lot,” Daniel announced. 

“Daniel, don’t. I…We can’t do this. The Service doesn’t approve,” Jack protested, standing up and placing his beer on the table. “I…I have to go.”

“Jack, wait!” Daniel shouted, but Jack was already storming out of his apartment.

Jack ran to his car and sat down behind the wheel. He was scared. Because of Air Force policy could get them court-martialed for this. Although he loved the man, he couldn’t give Daniel what he wanted. If only they didn’t work for the Air Force. He looked back at Daniel’s apartment and saw the young man standing on the balcony. He looked away and drove back to the base.

Daniel watched the man he loved drive away and walked back inside. He lied down on the couch and let the tears fall freely. After a while, he cried himself to sleep.

 

*** Cheyenne Mountains, the hallway***

Spike and Xander smiled, happy to be together again. They had been at the General’s office, being debriefed separately on the incident two days ago. They were walking closely together back to their room when they saw the Colonel entering his room at the base.

“Xander, where are you going?” Spike asked, surprised to see Xander move towards the Colonel’s room.

“Perhaps we could help Jack and Daniel,” Xander answered, after seeing the teartracks on Jack’s face.

“Don’t, Xander. You know the Air Force doesn’t allow a relationship between two males. We are an exception because we don’t really belong here. If we interfere, we will only damage their already fragile friendship,” Spike said, stopping his lover from going to Jack.

“Okay, I will take your advice on this. But we have to find a way to help them!” Xander stated. He was determined to get the two men together.

“Let’s get to our room, okay? We can talk about that later,” Spike whispered in Xander’s ear while touching his broad chest, teasing his obstinate lover in order to distract him from Jack and Daniel’s problems.

Xander leered at this lover before dragging the grinning vampire inside their room. Within seconds, the base was reverberating with a familiar howling again.

Chapter 6

***Sunnydale***

 

Buffy couldn’t believe what was happening. Her friends and watcher were taking the side of the bleached vampire against hers.

“How could you do this?” Buffy shrieked, when Tara gave the Slayer her voice back. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“You want me to paralyse your vocal cords again, Buffy?” Tara threatened the Slayer.

Buffy held her tongue and tried to plead silently to Giles.

The watcher was worried about Xander. They had to find the two men soon. He read the spell Willow had used, but he couldn’t find anything that would have made the spell backfire. He looked questioningly at Tara but the blond witch couldn’t find anything either.

Willow sat quietly on the couch, preparing herself for another lecture by Tara as well as Giles on the abuse of magic. According to the clock hanging at the wall, only one minute had passed since Spike and Xander’s disappearance. She missed Xander already.

 

****Cheyenne Mountains – one year later***

 

Some time after coming back from the Land of the Light, Spike and Xander had asked for their own home. They explained to the General that, as time passed slower for them, it might take some time before they could return to Sunnydale or go on another mission.

The General had granted their wishes but on one condition. They would have to live near one of the SG-1 members.

The couple had agreed and had gone house hunting. On one of their regular visits to Daniel’s place, Xander was about to ask the archaeologist if he knew of a vacant home nearby when he spotted an empty apartment next to Daniel’s. 

Together with Daniel, Xander had spoken to the General and they had come to an understanding. The government would pay the rental of the house and their expenses as long as they were active members of the SG-1 team. The next day, Spike and Xander packed their few belongings and drove with Daniel to their new home. Their friends had helped with painting and shopping for furniture. Two weeks later, the couple was settled in.

Spike and Xander were currently snuggling on the couch.

“Do you ever think about home?” Spike asked curiously.

“Sometimes. I miss Giles, he was kinda my father,” Xander answered.

“I miss the Nibblit,” Spike stated, snuggling deeper into Xander’s embrace.

“I’m curious to know when our next mission will be,” Xander wondered.

“Don’t say that too loud,” Spike warned his lover, not wanting to disturb their quiet life. No patrols, no meddling friends and no brooding Sire that criticised his every move, it was almost too good to be true.

 

***One month later***

 

The phone rang and a pale hand reached from under the blankets to pick it up.

“Hello?” Spike mumbled sleepily.

“Spike? Get up and dressed! I will be picking you, Xander and Daniel up within 20 minutes. We’ve got a new mission,” Jack said before hanging up the phone.

“Who was it?” Xander whispered.

“Jack; we have a mission,” Spike muttered while curling back around Xander, hoping to get more sleep.

“Let’s go then. I’m curious about our new mission,” Xander said excitedly, while freeing himself from Spike’s embrace and tiptoeing on the bathroom’s cold marble floor before entering the shower stall. “Hurry up, Spike, or there won’t be any hot water left for you!” Xander shouted.

“Fine,” Spike replied, resigned. He was curious as well, but he had hoped they could snuggle a while more before Jack came to pick them up.

 

***Edora – midnight***

 

SG-1, along with a native woman, Laira, were sitting on a hillside near a large body of water, looking up at the stars and the twin moons.

“Laira, when’s the big show gonna start?” Jack asked.

“Soon. Be patient,” Laira answered, smiling at the soldier.

“Oh, I’m patient. I’m nothing if I’m not patient. When’s it start?” Jack said sarcastically.

“Is he always like this?” Laira asked the others.

“Quite frequently,” Teal’c deadpanned.

“Thank you, Teal’c,” Jack replied, while rolling his eyes at Teal’c’s comment.

“Laira, we haven’t seen anything you could call fire rain these past few nights. How come you’re sure it’s going to fall tonight?” Daniel asked curiously.

“It begins this night each year,” Laira explained.

“Whoa. The same night every year? That doesn’t make sense. I mean, unless the planet’s orbit travels through a debris field like an asteroids belt, in which case...” Sam questioned, before Jack interrupted her.

“Please. Don’t suck the fun out of this,” Jack said sarcastically.

“Sorry, Sir,” Sam apologized.

“When I was a child, my father told me that the fire rain was the tears of our ancestors, longing to be reunited,” Laira explained.

A meteor shot across the sky.

“A falling star. That’s uh...that’s what we call fire rain where we come from. In our culture, you’re supposed to make a wish,” Daniel explained the meteors.

“On Chulak, we call it tal’pak’rye,” Teal’c mentioned stoically.

“Which means, uh...falling star,” Daniel translated.

“What do you think, Jack? Was it worth the effort?” Laira asked Jack curiously.

“Oh yeah, I’m a huge fan of fireworks,” Jack replied.

“I wish we were back at home,” Spike whispered while leaning back against Xander’s chest.

“So do I. I want to do unspeakable things to you,” Xander softly said while cupping his lover’s groin.

“Knock if off, Harris, Spike,” Jack ordered.

Dozens of meteors started streaking across the night sky. One entered the atmosphere and burned up in flames, while SG-1 watched in concern.

“Whoa...Carter, how close was that?” Jack asked worried.

“Close, Sir,” Sam answered.

“How big?” Daniel questioned.

“Big!” Sam replied.

“Thought so,” Daniel muttered to himself.

“I was...rather concerned for a minute there, Sir,” Sam told Jack.

“I don’t understand,” Laira said.

“Laira, that’s what we call a near miss. If that meteor had struck the ground instead of bouncing off the atmosphere...” Sam said, trailing off to see the confused look on the woman’s face.

“This...is an annual event?” Jack asked Laira.

“Yes. Though it grows more spectacular every year. By tomorrow evening, the entire sky...” Laira explained, but stopped when she saw their worried looks. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll make some more observations tonight, Sir,” Sam suggested.

“I’m gonna check the...geological record in the morning,” Daniel offered.

“I’ll...make a wish,” Jack muttered.

“I’m going to fuck Spike against a tree,” Xander said, as he stood up and dragged Spike towards one of the large oak trees that could be seen everywhere in this world.

 

***Edora - Laira’s house – the next morning**

 

Sam had her laptop out and was explaining the astrological images on the screen to Laira. “See this bright dot? It represents your world, Edora. Now its orbits your sun in a big circle like this and crosses through an asteroid belt up her at its widest point. Now as you pass through the millions of tiny rocks and particles, some of them burn up in Edora’s atmosphere.”

“As fire rain,” Laira stated.

“Exactly. The problem is, the asteroid belt isn’t uniform. So certain orbits in certain years must pass through a denser debris field. Can you ever remember the fire rain striking the ground?” Sam asked interested.

“Not in my lifetime. Nor in my father’s. But there is a tale of the ancestors, that on the second day of the fire rain, there was a distant thunder, and the horizon burned as though the sun never set,” Laira told Sam her memories.

“How long ago was that?” Sam asked curiously.

“Many, many years ago,” Laira answered.

“Morning, campers. Who’s going on Daniel’s little geology field trip?” Jack said while he entered the house.

“Garren perhaps?” Laira offered.

A young man came out of a room.

“Garren can show you the way to the caves. He and a young girl go there from time to time, though I don’t know why,” Laira suggested, with a knowing smile.

“Mother!” Garren exclaimed embarrassed.

“Fair day and be well!” Laira said to her son, when he left the house.

“Sir, I’d like to go back to Earth and input the data I collected from last night’s observations into the base’s mainframe,” Sam said. 

Jack nodded his agreement.

“Let Daniel take Spike and Xander on his excursion as well!” Sam suggested. So far the two men had only kissed and fucked each other since they arrived.

“Good idea! Maybe they will learn something,” Jack replied before walking out after Garren.

“Spike! Harris! You’re going to join Daniel and Garren on their field trip,” Jack ordered before walking back into the house.

“I’m sure you’ll want to discuss the treaty... between our two worlds,” Laira said.

“Sure... We could do that...” Jack answered while watching Daniel walk away with his little group. He knew he had hurt the man badly after their return from the Land of the Light and wasn’t sure if Daniel would ever forgive him.

 

***Edoran Caves***

 

Daniel was shaking a vial containing samples of rock, while Garren and a young woman watched.

“I figure the decay rate differential between the naquada is about a hundred and fifty years, give or take so...” Daniel mumbled to himself.

“What’s naquada?” Garren asked when he heard the archaeologist mumbling the unfamiliar word.

“A mineral substance,” Teal’c explained.

“You see, the further down these striations we go, the further back into Edora’s past we travel,” Daniel said as he ran his hand down the rock face. “See, these layers are different. They represent naquada dust... thrown up by impact events,” he continued.

“Cool! Uh...J..Jack says that,” Garren stuttered.

“Yes, he does. I’m not really sure that uh, cool applies to this. You see, something like this happened on my world millions of years ago and nearly wiped out all life,” Daniel said.

“That’s what going to happen here?” the young woman asked.

“Well, we only know that it has happened, in varying degrees of destruction every hundred and fifty years or so,” Daniel explained.

“And it appears that is precisely the amount of time since the last impact. I see no reason to withhold the truth from these people, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c stated.

“Is there anything we can do to stop it?” Garren asked curiously.

“No,” Daniel replied.

Garren and the young woman felt frightened when they heard Daniel’s answer as well as the howl that echoed throughout the cave.

“Great! They’re at it again,” Daniel muttered while looking around the shadier parts of the cave in search of his mates.

“Teal’c, take Garren and his friend back to Edora,” Daniel ordered, hoping Teal’c would do it.

Teal’c raised his eyebrow and for once obeyed Daniel’s order. He guided the two young people back to the village.

 

*** Meanwhile, in the SG Control Room***

 

“According to the observations I made last night, the near miss we experienced was the just the first of hundreds of crash-sized asteroids directly in the path of Edora…P5C 768. The night sky is full of them,” Sam explained the situation to General Hammond.

“We can’t evacuate an entire planet, Major,” General Hammond said.

“As far as we know, these are the only descendants of a people brought to Edora by the Goa’uld thousands of years ago. There may only be a small number of strikes locally. If that’s the case, we can send them home in a few days. If not, we’d be saving the last of a people, Sir,” Sam said.

 

*** Edora Caves***

 

Daniel watched Teal’c walk away and then turned around, still looking for his mates until he spotted Xander fucking Spike against a shadowed wall. Daniel couldn’t help but feel lust at the sight of them. He stepped forward and stood next to them.

Xander heard Daniel walking towards them and turned his head. He grabbed the right side of Daniel’s face and kissed the archaeologist deeply after gently letting the vampire slide onto the ground. After climaxing, Spike had passed out.

Daniel moaned and opened his mouth to let Xander in. He duelled with the young man’s tongue before submitting. 

Xander broke the kiss. “Undress, Daniel,” Xander ordered.

Daniel shivered with arousal and undressed himself until he stood naked in front of Xander. Spike, who had passed out on the ground, stirred when he felt Xander spreading his legs.

Xander slicked Daniel’s hard cock and arranged the man between Spike’s legs. He pushed Daniel’s cock inside Spike and smiled at the twin sounds of groaning that echoed through the caves.

Spike felt himself being filled by Daniel. He couldn’t see him but he would recognize that cock anywhere, just like Xander’s. 

Xander kneeled behind Daniel and pushed his hard cock inside Daniel’s tight puckered hole. He closed his eyes and started pushing in and out of Daniel.

Daniel arched his back, pressing himself deeper inside the vampire. He couldn’t believe he was doing this again. But ever since Xander had claimed him, he felt like he belonged to someone even though he still wanted Jack. However, he knew the Colonel would never act upon his feelings as long as he remained in the Air Force. Knowing this made Daniel give in to his feelings towards Spike and Daniel. They were his pack, he knew he would always belong and be loved by them. 

Spike felt Xander moving because Daniel was pressed closer against him. The vampire manoeuvred himself on his knees and pressed his ass back.

Three men were kneeling behind each other, Spike at the front, Daniel in the middle and lastly Xander, who was controlling the rhythm of their thrusts.

Xander moved faster and harder, feeling himself on the edge of his orgasm. He reached around Daniel and took Spike’s cock in his hand, surprised to feel Daniel had done the same. Both men pumped the vampire’s cock faster until they felt Spike’s semen coating their hands.

Spike howled out his orgasm, clenching his ass muscles, which made Daniel go over the edge and milk Xander’s orgasm. 

Xander pulled his soft cock out of Daniel, who in turn had pulled out of Spike and they snuggled next to each other with Spike in the middle.

 

*****

 

Jack was discussing a fair trading treaty with Laira and Haynan, the villager who was most reticent about the humans that had come through the stone ring, when meteors started streaking across the sky in broad daylight. A large meteor blazed over the Edoran village.

“Anybody else see that?” Jack asked through the radio.

“This is Carter, Sir. I did see it. I think it’s just the beginning, Colonel” Sam answered, having just arrived to the planet.

“I saw it as well, O’Neill,” Teal’c responded.

“Go back to the village, Teal’c,” Jack ordered, presuming Daniel, Spike and Xander were with him.

 

*****

 

At the village, Jack was ordering everyone around to enter through the Stargate when he noticed that Daniel, Spike and Xander weren’t there. “Teal’c, weren’t Daniel, Spike and Harris with you?” Jack asked anxiously.

“No, O’Neill. They were still at the cave when I took Garren and his friend back to the village,” Teal’c answered.

“Shit! Major Carter, take of care of the villagers,” Jack ordered, before running to the caves.

 

*****

 

While Sam and Teal’c helped the villagers, Jack rushed to the caves, following Teal’c’s instructions on how to get there.

“Daniel!” Jack screamed when he saw a meteor hit the cave. The colonel dove inside before the entrance collapsed.

A loud rumbling noise startled Xander out of his sleep. He looked around and noticed that the entrance of the cave was collapsing. The young man turned back towards his mates and tried to protect them from the debris falling from the ceiling by quickly lying on top of them.

Jack was shocked. Xander was naked on top of Daniel and Spike, who were equally nude. “Goddamnit, Harris! When are you two going to stay away from Daniel as well as each other,” Jack yelled, furious. 

“Jack?” Xander asked, surprised. He hadn’t noticed the Colonel yet.

“Shut up, Jack!” Daniel responded angrily. “You’ve got no say about me at all.” 

Meanwhile, the ground had stopped shaking and no more debris was falling. Xander dressed himself before helping Spike and Daniel dress, much to Jack’s dismay. All four men turned to the entrance and began to dig their way out. 

 

***Three days later ***

 

Finally, after several days of digging, the four men managed to crawl out of the cave. The sight that greeted them left them speechless.

Extensive damage had been done to the land as well as the village. Large explosions could be heard but the rain was putting out the fires, which were still burning. Smoke filled the air and several buildings of the Edoran village were burnt. 

Jack, Daniel Spike and Xander walked towards Laira’s house and entered. Several villagers were in there, many were injured and coughing. They saw Haynan sitting in shock at the table.

“Haynan?” Jack questioned and walked towards the other man.

“Jack. One fell on Telmar’s home. Three families were inside. We are all that are left,” Haynan explained in shock.

“Why did you stay?” Jack asked curiously.

“On the third day of the fire rain, we wanted to use the stone ring. We fled to the ring where it used to be,” Haynan explained.

“Used to be?” Daniel repeated.

Jack ran to the clearing, but there was nothing but a crater where the Stargate used to stand. He looked at the crater, feeling a pang of fear but pushed it away before turning around. Jack watched Daniel running towards him and then it hit him. If they couldn’t go home, they would have to stay here. He could let his love for Daniel go free.


	2. 7-12

***Stargate clearing, Edora - afternoon***

Xander had heard the words, but was having trouble believing them. Fate was playing with them again; this was the second time they were unable to get home. He looked around for his first mate and saw the vampire had moved towards the open door. Spike was gazing at the sun in silent admiration, and a rare smile of utter bliss softened the sharp features of his face. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Daniel looked at Xander and Spike and saw them holding each other. As long as those two were together, they would feel at home anywhere. But Daniel was a creature of habits, not being able to get back home was a startling notion. As he looked at Jack to see how he was reacting to the news, he saw Jack running out of the house towards the crater. He stood up and followed Jack. At the edge of the crater, Daniel was surprised to see Jack smiling before climbing back up the crater. When Jack reached the top, he approached Daniel and faced him in silence, grinning.

Xander hugged his lover and together they walked outside to look for Daniel and Jack. As they approached the site where the Stargate used to stand, Xander was too distracted to pay much notice to Spike’s comments on Nature’s destructive power. He was worried about his second mate; Daniel’s relationship with the Colonel had been strained in the past months but Xander was aware his mate would always want Jack. Although Daniel loved Xander and Spike and the attention they doted on him, being taken by Xander’s hyena had not changed that fact. 

Daniel was about to ask Jack why he seemed to be so happy but he never got the chance. As Jack took him in his arms and kissed him deeply, Daniel was too shocked to put up any resistance. The kiss was passionate but short; Jack’s lips pulled away before Daniel could recover from his shock. The Colonel walked away, whistling a merry tune and leaving Daniel frozen on the spot. 

Xander suddenly stood still and growled loudly, causing several villagers as well as Spike to look at him in surprise. The vampire looked around to see what could be upsetting his mate until he caught sight of the Colonel kissing Daniel. Spike glanced at Xander and could see his eyes were already flashing yellow; the hyena was a possessive creature. Fortunately, Jack stopped kissing Daniel and walked away before the hyena attacked the older man. 

Xander tried his best to keep the hyena under control. This had to be settled without violence, for Daniel’s sake. He walked towards Daniel who was crying quietly and seemed unable to move.

“Why does it take a meteor shower and the destruction of the Stargate to make him kiss me?” Daniel whispered sadly.

“Do you still want him?” Xander asked curiously while gently removing the researcher’s glasses. He held Daniel’s face in his hands and wiped away his tears with his thumbs, a small gesture to reassure Daniel. Xander knew the young archaeologist loved being held like this and kissed his forehead, another gesture of love that usually resulted in an honest response from his troubled mate.

“I do, Xander,” Daniel started. “But I’ve done some research on hyena packs and I know the leader almost never allows a second alpha male to take its mate. So there is no point in discussing it, is there?”

“I’m not a regular pack leader, Daniel. Yes, he has to prove himself worthy of you. But I want him in this pack as a mate,” Xander explained, trying to reassure Daniel there was still a chance to have a relationship with the Colonel.

“You what?” Daniel asked surprised.

“He has to accept to be my third mate if he wants you,” Xander stated easily.

“But…Why…What…Does Spike know that?” Daniel stuttered.

“Yes, I do. We discussed it a few months ago,” Spike answered, who had approached his mates and had been listening to Xander’s explanation. They had discussed Daniel’s feelings for Jack several times, even before being stuck on this planet. They both felt deeply about Daniel and didn’t want him to be left alone if some day they found their way back to Sunnydale.

“We want you to be happy, Daniel. If that means that Jack has to come into our pack, then so be it. But he will have to prove himself,” Xander answered while taking Daniel in his arms and kissing him lightly.

Daniel kissed back and rested his head against Xander’s. He felt Spike hugging him from behind.

 

***100 days later***

 

The four men knew that, without the Stargate, they wouldn’t be able to go back to Earth or be rescued by their friends. 

Xander wanted to restart their lives on Edora as soon as possible. After some discussion, he had convinced the others they needed to build themselves a place to call home on this planet. Xander and Spike had planned the project of their new home and recruited some villagers to help with the construction and gathering of building materials. The house was big enough to house four adults and each one had a room even though the master bedroom was shared by the threesome.

Both Jack and Daniel found it harder to accept their stay on Edora was going to be permanent. With the villager’s help, they had searched for another Stargate on the planet but no evidence of a second stone circle was found. After two months, they relented and finally accepted that there was no escape possible and that nobody would show up to rescue them. 

Jack was watching Daniel interact with his lovers, touching and kissing them while working in their vegetable garden. He knew that he had himself to blame for losing Daniel, but it still hurt. He had tried to touch Daniel several times, but every time he did, Xander would show up behind Daniel to pull the archeologist away from him. He was about to walk away when he heard Xander call his name. 

He turned and noticed Xander walking towards him while in the background he could see Spike holding Daniel back. 

Xander had been watching Jack. The pain of being apart from Daniel was evident in the man’s stare. Xander had enough; neither his mate nor the Colonel would overcome their hurt feelings and pride without his intervention. “Jack!” he called out, making his lovers look up from playing in the dirt. Daniel gasped at Jack’s sad look and was about to walk towards the older man when Spike held him back to allow Xander some privacy.

“Jack, could I talk to you?” Xander asked gently.

“Uhm…sure,” Jack answered, not really sure what to think of this.

Xander nodded and took Jack’s arm, guiding the man further away from Daniel and Spike. “Do you still want Daniel?” Xander questioned possessively.

“Why do you want to know that? It’s none of your business,” Jack said, annoyed by the way Xander was asking him about his feelings for the handsome archaeologist.

“You’re not getting him with that attitude! I have an offer and you’d better think about it very carefully!” Xander warned the older man. 

Daniel and Spike couldn’t hear what Xander was telling Jack, but they smiled when Jack kept throwing glances towards Daniel. When Jack’s eyes opened impossibly wide, they knew that Xander was offering Jack a chance to become a member of their pack. 

Jack couldn’t believe what Xander was suggesting. He loved Daniel but the Colonel wasn’t sure if he was ready to be Xander’s pack mate. “I want Daniel very much. Isn’t there any other way?” Jack tried to object.

“No! Take it or leave Daniel alone,” Xander replied and walked away, signalling his lovers to follow him.

Jack decided he needed a walk and didn’t come back until late that night. 

 

***Their new home – three days later***

 

Jack entered their home after a failed hunt for meat and found Xander, Spike and Daniel naked in front of the fireplace. He couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful sight in front of him.

After waiting for three days, Xander considered he had waited long enough for a response from Jack; the Colonel needed to come to a decision. Xander carefully set up a seduction scene in their living room: he lit several candles and told his mates to undress themselves and curl up on the rug in front of the fireplace. He knew the older man would find it hard to refuse his offer in the presence of his naked mate.

“I want to be part of the pack,” Jack whispered while staring at Daniel. His cock hardened just by looking at Daniel’s gorgeous tanned body.

Xander kissed his mates before standing up and approaching Jack. He looked him over with a critical eye and started undressing the older man. When Jack was completely naked, Xander touched the grey haired chest. Soft curls led him down towards a very hard cock.

Jack moaned when Xander touched his chest and played with the curls. He closed his eyes and gasped when the young man took his cock in his hand. His hips moved involuntarily while Xander pumped his cock. 

Xander smirked and with his free hand, he took Daniel’s hand and guided the archaeologist towards Jack. Xander let go of the cock so that Daniel could take over his place. He signalled Spike to approach them while he placed himself behind Jack and started caressing the man’s strong and muscled back. Spike positioned himself at Jack’s side and touched his neck, belly and nipples.

Jack couldn’t stop moaning and kept his eyes closed. His senses were being overloaded just by the light touches of three pairs of hands touching him sensually and the smell of arousal hung heavily in the room. To add sight to touch and smell would be too much and he felt himself on edge already. Despite his best efforts to prolong this erotic experience, Jack was surprised by a strong pair of hands cupping his ass firmly and pulling his cheeks apart before a finger circled his hole. Judging by the size of the hands he knew it must have been Xander. A sudden orgasm suddenly slammed through his body. He shook and collapsed, but he didn’t fall on the ground. The vampire had caught him and was carrying him to the master bedroom.

Daniel couldn’t believe Jack had taken up Xander’s offer but was pleasantly surprised that Jack still wanted him. He could finally touch the man he loved and was startled when Jack suddenly collapsed after coming. He laughed softly when he witnessed Spike carrying Jack to the master bedroom. 

Xander had sensed Jack coming and did nothing to stop it. The man would have to learn to come several times when they had sex, once would never be enough. Spike placed the Colonel on the bed and Xander arranged the older man on his belly with his legs spread wide open.

“Daniel, Spike, stay away from the bed!” Xander ordered, while the young man let the hyena slip further in control.

“What? Why?” Jack questioned as he watched Spike and Daniel obey Xander’s command. 

Xander didn’t reply but kneeled between Jack’s spread legs. Again, he parted the man’s firm globes to expose the tiny puckered hole. He swiped his tongue over it, slowly, taking a first taste of Jack’s musk. 

Jack gasped loudly when he felt something wet touch his ass hole and lay still, trying to recognize it. Nothing had ever touched him there and it felt great. Whatever Xander was using to touch him was sending tiny jolts of pleasure to his cock and some pre-come dripped onto the bed sheets. 

Xander was pleased to hear a loud gasp and no protest from the man beneath him. He continued licking and circling the hole with his tongue. 

Curious, Jack looked over his shoulder to see what Xander was doing and groaned when he realised Xander was licking him with his tongue. It was the most intimate caress he had ever experienced and he was surprised to find it extremely pleasurable. Jack tried to relax into this new touch and started to push back until he suddenly felt the tip of Xander’s tongue enter him. Despite being trapped against the mattress, his cock swelled and released thick ropes of come. Jack’s scream of pleasure echoed loudly in the room.

Xander pulled away to give Jack a few moments to recover. Meanwhile, he slicked his fingers with the homemade lube he had left on the bed before setting up the seduction scene in front of their fireplace. After some initial disastrous experiments, Spike had finally found a formula which combined the extract of some wild flowers, fruits and oils to make a nice fragrant lube.

“Xander, don’t stop!” Jack moaned when he didn’t feel Xander any longer. He rolled his head to the left and watched Daniel and Spike kissing each other with their eyes open.

“I won’t stop,” Xander replied and placed one finger at Jack’s entrance and slowly pushed inside.

Spike and Daniel stopped kissing when they heard Jack moan Daniel’s name. Xander smiled at the moan and added a second finger. He started pulling out and pushing in all the while stroking Jack’s belly just to make sure the Colonel stayed relaxed. A third finger was added and Xander started scissoring. When Xander thought that Jack was thoroughly stretched, he began to slick his hard cock.

“Spike, Daniel, hold Jack’s legs spread against his chest,” Xander instructed.

Spike went to Jack’s left side while Daniel occupied Jack’s right side. Both men placed one of their hands behind Jack’s knees and pulled the legs tightly against the Colonel’s chest.

Jack felt himself being spread impossibly wide and was startled when Xander placed his cock at his entrance. He began to feel scared and closed his eyes tightly. After a few moments he reopened his eyes, surprised not to feel Xander entering him. He didn’t expect to see Xander at close range, looking intently into his eyes.

The hyena had smelled Jack’s fear when Xander’s cock was placed at the puckered hole and waited for Jack to open his eyes. After a few seconds, the older man was still holding his eyes closely shut and Xander bent forward, placing his arms next to Jack’s face to wait for the moment the man would open his eyes. When he finally did, he kissed the other man.

Jack closed his eyes again when Xander kissed him. He kissed back and snapped them open when Xander entered his body slowly and gently. He groaned at the feeling of being filled. He finally moved his hands and touched Spike and Daniel who were still lying next to him holding his legs.

“Let go of his legs and stand next to the bed!” Xander instructed and was pleased to see his command was obeyed without hesitation.

Daniel and Spike backed away again and followed Xander’s instructions. They watched their lover claiming Jack, eager to join the fun but unwilling to risk being punished. Every time one of them had hesitated or disobeyed the hyena’s orders in the past, Xander had refused to touch them or let them come for a few weeks. But even worse than that, not being the object of Xander’s usually tender and loving displays of affection was a torture neither of them was inclined to experience again.

Xander started pounding inside Jack and kissed the older man deeply.

Jack kept moaning; he felt like he couldn’t stop. He felt the pleasure coursing through his body when Xander continued slamming into his prostate. Jack howled as he orgasmed a third time, his semen coating his and Xander’s chest.

Xander came hard when Jack clenched his asshole tightly around his cock. His semen coated Jack’s inner walls as he bent forward to bite Jack’s neck, claiming the Colonel as his one of mates. He collapsed on top of Jack and let his soft cock slip out of the still clenching hole. A few moments later, he stood up from the bed to see that Daniel was staring hungrily at the naked and sated Jack. “Make love to him!” Xander softly ordered to Daniel.

Daniel looked at Xander and could see he was being given permission to take this man as his lover. He walked to the bed and lay down next to Jack, who was now staring at Daniel.

Jack watched Daniel touching his nipples before closing his eyes at the sensations. He was still sensitive by the rough fucking by Xander. His body twitched wherever Daniel touched him.

Daniel smiled at the little shivers he saw running through his soon-to-be-lover’s body. He trailed his fingers towards the soft cock and took it in his hand. He slowly pumped it back to hardness.

Jack was surprised to feel his cock hardening in Daniel’s hand. His body seemed to be hungry for more in spite of his previous orgasms. He started moaning when Daniel stroked him faster. He placed his hands on Daniel’s to stop him. 

“Stop! I want to come inside you,” Jack whispered, while staring at the beautiful blushing man.

Daniel stopped his movement when he heard the whispered words and looked at Xander for permission. The hyena had instructed him to make love to Jack, which in Daniel’s eyes, which in Daniel eyes meant penetrating him. Nobody but Xander had ever taken him, not even Spike.

Xander shook his head when he noticed Daniel looking at him. He instantly knew what Daniel was asking and silently denied his permission. He looked back at Spike and saw the vampire staring at the bed.

Daniel turned back to Jack and kissed the other man softly on the lips. He then straddled Jack, placing his cock along the older man’s cock. He shifted himself forwards and backwards, causing friction between the two cocks.

Both men moaned at the feeling and moved faster until Daniel stopped and pinched their cocks, preventing them from coming.

Daniel pressed himself between Jack’s legs and entered the still slick entrance, popping in his cock head. He stilled and looked at his panting mate.

Jack felt Daniel’s cock entering him and was relieved that his cock wasn’t as thick as Xander’s. He moaned loudly when Daniel slid in further, bumping into his prostate over and over again.

Daniel leaned forward and kissed Jack deeply before angling his hips again and started to pound into the tight stretched hole. He felt his orgasm building again, his balls drawn up and he quickly pumped Jack before both coming at the same time, screaming each other’s names and slumping back onto the bed, still joined.

 

*****

 

Xander’s cock hardened again when he saw Spike shivering with pleasure. Daniel hadn’t touched him during Xander’s claiming of Jack and he hadn’t touched himself either. Xander smiled predatorily and placed himself behind the vampire. He reached around and traced the underside of the vampire’s cock with one fingernail while kissing Spike’s sensitive neck. Spike’s cock jumped at this feather light touch and the blond closed his eyes, moaning his pleasure at the exquisite torture. Xander trailed his hand away from Spike’s the cock and turned the vampire around. He then took Spike’s face in his hands. “Show me!” he ordered.

Spike knew instantly what Xander wanted to see and shifted to gameface. He closed his eyes again when Xander kissed him and carefully avoided his fangs.

Xander pulled back and softly caressed the demon’s ridges. He knew Spike still had trouble believing he fully accepted his demonic nature, so he was always careful to make love to both human and demonic entities. This time he had planned something new. “I want you to suck me!” Xander whispered in Spike’s ear. He smiled when he felt Spike’s shudder.

The vampire kneeled down and took Xander’s erect, leaking cock in his mouth and started to suck. His right hand cupped Xander’s balls and rolled them in their sack. He knew his lover wanted to keep him in gameface, but he was having a hard time keeping his fangs away from the cock. He pulled back and silently begged Xander to let him change back to his human face.

Xander shook his head, silently refusing Spike to change his face. “I want you to bite me!” he stated. 

Spike gasped before looking back to the purple head. He placed his mouth over it and rested his fangs just above the slit.

Xander moaned when he felt the fangs touching his sensitive skin. He nodded his head and growled loudly as he felt the sharp fangs entering his skin.

Spike groaned when the rich blood flowed into his mouth and started growling loudly when Xander orgasmed into his mouth, mixing his essence with his blood. The demon roared at the taste of this rare ambrosia. Spike came without a single touch to his cock and coated the floor with his own semen. Overwhelmed by the gift Xander had offered him and delayed pleasure, Spike lost consciousness and slumped onto the floor.

Xander lifted Spike up and carried him to the bed where Jack and Daniel had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Xander smiled as he noticed Daniel was still intimately locked with Jack. Who knew Jack would enjoy being bottom? He was pleased the Colonel had finally become a full member of the pack and that he had accepted being claimed by Xander’s hyena. Jack would have to learn to obey the pack’s rules but Xander was confident that he would adapt quickly. He tucked the inanimate vampire under the blankets before joining in himself, holding Spike tightly and pressing them against the other couple. Xander fell asleep while planning to build a larger bed.

 

Chapter 8

***Cheyenne Mountains – three months after Edora***

General Hammond, Teal’c and Sam Carter were discussing the possibility of dialing the Edora Stargate address when Thor appeared in the conference room.

“Thor, is everything okay?” General Hammond asked worried. The creature only ever showed up if it was important.

“Greetings General,” Thor said, before sitting on one of the chairs nearby. “I have come to tell you something about Jack O’Neill, Daniel Jackson, Alexander Harris and Spike.”

“What is it? Are they okay?” Sam asked anxiously.

“They are fine. After they realised they couldn’t come back, they built their home on that planet. Time has moved differently there; they have spent five years on Edora while here only three months have gone by. They are no longer planning to come back,” Thor explained.

General Hammond, Teal’c and Sam didn’t know what to say. They had unsuccesfully tried to find a solution for the Stargate problem during the past three months. It was hard to accept that the four men had already spent five years on that planet without hope of rescue.

“Can you help us retrieve them?” General Hammond asked. 

“Yes, I will retrieve them for you. Spike and Alexander have to join SG-1 for one more mission before they can go home. I want O’Neill and Dr. Jackson to accompany them on this mission. But be warned; they will return to the Edora planet at the end of their mission,” Thor continued his story.

“Agreed”, General Hammond replied without further questioning the alien. He wasn’t going to waste what might be their only chance to get his best soldiers back from the remote planet. He could ask the men his questions when Thor wasn’t around.

“What? That is unacceptable, sir! They have to stay with us, on our planet. What about our team, their jobs? We can’t just...”, Sam protested, too shocked to worry about military protocol. 

“They have rebuilt their lives there. They will wish to return to the planet whether you like it or not,” Thor interrupted calmly, ending his story by disappearing. 

“Sir, are you going to let them go back after they return?” Sam questioned, worried about her friends. She was sure Thor was wrong. She knew Spike and Xander easily adapted to a new lifestyle, they had proven that before. But Daniel and Jack were too involved with their careers; they wouldn’t give them up no matter how agreeable their life on that planet was. Would they?

“Major, we are going to deal with that after they return,” General Hammond replied, unhappy about the situation as well. 

“General Hammond, are you going to keep them here against their will?” Teal’c asked bluntly. He didn’t like the way his friends were talking about their missing friends.

 

*****

 

Jack and Daniel were chasing each other playfully when suddenly Thor appeared in front of them. Jack halted causing Daniel to run into him.

“Thor!?!” Jack exclaimed surprised.

“O’Neill. Dr. Jackson,” Thor greeted.

“Daniel, get Xander and Spike,” Jack instructed, watching Daniel run for their mates.

It wasn’t much later when all four men stood before Thor. Xander wasn’t too happy to see the alien again. Whenever he showed up, his life was turned upside down. They had a good life on this planet, he wasn’t willing to give it up so soon. 

“It’s time for you to go back to Earth for Xander and Spike’s last mission,” Thor explained his presence.

“Can we come back here if we want to?” Daniel asked softly, terrified of hearing a negative reply.

The four friends had discussed the possibilities many times. If they could return, would they want to? After much discussion, they had reached an agreement. Daniel and Jack wanted to continue living on Edora where they could be together forever. Xander had grudgingly accepted their decision. He wasn’t too happy about having to part from two of his mates but Spike and he would have to go back to Sunnydale some day. 

“You can if you wish to do so,” Thor replied.

“Do you need to take us back now or do we have time to collect our things?” Xander asked curiously.

“You may collect your things,” Thor said and watched the four men walk back to their home. He waited patiently for them to return and wasn’t surprised to see two of them had cried. Eyes red but still bravely facing their return to Cheyenne Mountain.

Thor stepped closer and made them disappear from Edora and appear in Thor’s ship. The small alien flew his ship back to earth at hyperspeed and transported them in front of General Hammond.

The General looked startled when the four men stood in front of them, angry from being torn from their home. “Colonel O’Neill, Dr. Jackson, Mr. Harris and Mr. Spike, welcome back!”

The men looked changed. Jack’s hair was longer, his face tanned by the Edoran suns. Daniel had tanned as well and looked stronger. His body was more toned. Spike’s hair had returned to his honey blond colour and he was now wearing it in a ponytail. The general was most surprised about Xander, the young man was ripped; his body was tanned as well as strongly toned. They must have worked out.

“Thank you, sir. When will our last mission be?” Jack asked bluntly. He was angry at the whole situation. He wanted to go back to Edora together with Daniel. They had made a new life there.

“That will be tomorrow, Colonel,” General Hammond answered, surprised by the Colonel’s harsh tone. “I’m sure you want to return home.”

“Yes, we do. But our home isn’t here anymore!” Daniel replied irritated.

“Daniel, calm down. You’ll return when tomorrow’s mission is finished.” Xander said, calming his lover down by taking the taller man into his arms. His touch always had a soothing effect on Daniel.

That was the moment the General realised Thor had been telling him the truth. Daniel and Jack weren’t happy to be back. They had been forcefully taken away from their new life and had only agreed to return because of the mission. 

“C’mon, guys, ‘nuff of this. Let’s find Einstein Girl and Snakeboy. Can’t wait to see how far his eyebrows can go when we tell what we’ve been up to,” Spike said, teasing his lovers to hide his fear. 

The vampire’s comment brought a sad smile to Xander’s lips. The vampire always tried to hide his true feelings. But he knew it was only a façade. Spike didn’t want to go back to Sunnydale and leave Daniel and Jack behind. Xander knew the vampire admired Jack’s strength and loved Daniel’s gentle nature. Sunnydale had only meant pain and loss to the vampire, he was only willing to go back because of his mate. 

As the four men walked away from his office, General Hammond sighed. It was painfully clear to see that he would soon lose two very good men for good.

 

***Alien planet, Forest***

 

“What’s your reading, Major?” Jack asked, while looking around examining the area.

“It should be around here somewhere,” Sam answered, looking for the UAV.

“Teal’c, you said the UAV must have been shot down by the Jaffa, yet we’ve seen no signs of Goa’uld civilisation,” Daniel answered, while continuing to walk next Xander.

“It was hard to tell, the sensors went off-line as soon it was hit,” Sam replied.

Teal’c stopped when he found the damaged UAV. “Over here!”

As the others stood around the UAV, Daniel and Xander continued to walk further.

“Looks like it’s been hit by a staff blast,” Sam mentioned after seeing the damage.

“It doesn’t make any sense. When the Goa’uld occupy a planet, they usually control the Stargate and this Gate had no markings of any…” Daniel replied, only to be interrupted when Xander walked face first into an energy barrier, which flared red at the site where Xander had contacted it.

“Found something!” Xander exclaimed while rubbing his face. He heard snickering behind him and turned around to see Spike snicker behind his hand. “You think that was funny?”

Spike nodded before he heard Jack’s order.

“Fall back!” Jack ordered, ignoring his lover’s words.

Carter headed into another direction, but also encountered the barrier. “Uhm, sir?”

“Alright, heads up!” Jack warned, before he fired into the air.

Everybody ducked down and covered their heads as they heard the firing. Jack saw the shield flare red, but the bullets didn’t penetrate the barrier; they just dropped onto the ground after hitting the barrier.

“You weapons will not penetrate the shield!” a voice called out from the woods.

“However, mine will!” a man said when he stepped away from a tree, a helmet covering his face. He fired his weapon and a bolt of energy passed through the shield and hit a tree close to where Teal’c was standing.

“Who are you?” Jack asked.

“Aris Boch,” the stranger said, introducing himself. “Perhaps you’ve heard of me?”

“Uh, not me. Teal’c?” Jack replied.

“I have not,” Teal’c said calmly.

“Well, that’s disappointing. I’m one of the galaxy’s greatest hunters,” Aris explained.

“Not ringing a bell. Sorry,” Jack replied while glancing towards his lovers. He saw Spike standing protectively in front of Xander and Daniel.

“Well, I know you. Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, the Jaffa traitor Teal’c, Colonel Jack O’Neill and the two strangers Alexander Harris and Spike,” Aris said.

“Well, fancy that. We’re famous,” Jack joked.

 

*****

 

SG-1 walked towards a clearing. Aris was still holding them at gunpoint.

“Everybody stop. Drop your gear!” he ordered.

Jack nodded to his mates and friends before removing their backpacks and radios.

“I don’t suppose we could…talk about his,” Daniel tried to reason.

“Inside!” Aris ordered. He stared at Spike. The young man looked familiar, but he couldn’t remember from where.

“Inside what?” Jack asked curiously. He didn’t see anything for them to step into.

“Barokna,” Aris spoke.

A door suddenly slid open behind them, revealing a corridor and the interior of a Goa’uld ship.

“Hey!” Jack said startled.

“Inside!” Aris ordered again.

SG-1 entered the ship and headed down the corridor, Aris Boch following behind.

“It’s a Goa’uld cargo transport. The ship’s of an older design. I have never before seen the cloaking technology used on a ship of this design,” Teal’c explained as he explored the ship.

“It’s an upgrade,” Aris mentioned. He stood by a door and entered a code into a panel. The door slid open, revealing a cargo room beyond.

“Let’s go,” Aris said, gesturing with his gun for them to enter the room, then closed the door behind them.

“Sir, he’s not a Goa’uld,” Sam said the moment Aris left them behind.

“And? So? But? Therefore?” Jack replied sarcastically.

They heard a sound similar to a sliding door. “It sounds as though Aris Boch has left the vessel,” Teal’c announced.

“Well, what do you say we use the time to find a way out of this, huh?” Jack said.

“Well, even if we could find a way out of this, he said he had disabled the Stargate,” Xander replied

“Teal’c? How fast will this unit fly?” Jack asked Teal’c who was already exploring the room they were in.

“I believe it is capable of travelling twice the speed of light,” Teal’c said after a few moments.

“Nice. Home for dinner,” Jack said ironically.

“Uhm, sir. If you’re thinking of trying to steal the ship and fly it back to Earth, even at 372,000 miles per second, it would still take us at least ten years to get that far,” Sam explained.

“Should have let the dog out,” Jack joked.

Chapter 9

***Alien planet, 15 minutes later***

 

Aris Boch was making his way through the forest. He had been injured in his shoulder, the wound covered with yellow blood.

 

******

 

The SG-1 team heard the sound of Aris Boch returning to his ship. Teal’c stood to one side of the door, ready to ambush the bounty hunter.

Aris Boch keyed open the door and pointed his gun straight at Teal’c, apparently anticipating the move.

“Back up with the others. Now!” Aris ordered.

Teal’c reluctantly rejoined his team mates.

“All I have to do is just flinch a little bit and this will spray enough toxic gas to kill everybody in one breath,” Aris warned as he sat down. He removed his helmet, finally revealing his face.

“Dr. Jackson, if you don’t mind…treating my wound,” Aris said, looking at Daniel.

“I’m an archaeologist,” Daniel replied, telling the other man he wasn’t a medical doctor.

“I know, but you’re also a doctor,” Aris replied. He didn’t understand why Daniel was making it difficult.

“Of archaeology,” Daniel stated it again.

“Never mind. Captain? You must have some medical training,” Aris questioned Sam.

“Actually, I’m a…Major now,” Sam said softly.

“Oh, well how very important. I’ll inform the galaxy. Can you get over here now and help me, Major?” Aris said irritated.

Sam waited until Jack gave his permission, and then walked over to Aris, who pointed out the various items in his medical kit.

“This with this and then this,” Aris explained to Sam.

Sam took the items, then poked at his wound, hurting him. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“Yeah,” Aris said, laughing softly.

“So who shot you?” Xander asked curiously.

“I wouldn’t step closer,” Aris warned as he saw Jack coming closer.

“Just…showing my concern,” Jack replied.

“Well, like I said before, capturing you was unintentional. The real reason I’m here is to catch a Goa’uld,” Aris explained.

“You hunt Goa’uld?” Spike asked stunned. He had been unusually quiet since they had been captured. He couldn’t help but wondering why this man looked so familiar.

“I hunt anyone of value,” Aris replied while staring at Spike’s face. He still had trouble remembering. But he knew for sure it had to do with the man from his dreams.

“Which Goa’uld are you hunting?” Daniel asked curiously.

“His name is Keltar,” Aris said, focusing his attention on Daniel.

“I haven’t heard of him before,” Jack said, more to himself than to Aris.

“Well, contrary to popular human belief, the Earth is not the centre of the galaxy,” Aris replied sarcastically.

“I have not heard of him either,” Teal’c said also.

“Have you met every Goa’uld? I haven’t. The only thing I know is that Sokar has discovered Keltar is plotting against him,” Aris mentioned.

“So you work for Sokar?” Jack asked.

“No!” Aris stated vehemently, offended by the idea that he would work for Sokar.

“Self-employed then? Independent contractor? Rogue warrior?” Jack continued asking to irritate Aris.

“I give to the Goa’uld what they want and they give back to me what I want in return,” Aris answered, getting angry with the way Jack was acting.

“How d’ya keep from getting killed?” Spike asked.

“Takes talent,” Aris said sarcastically while turning his attention from the annoying Colonel back to the man who seemed oddly familiar. He took in his appearance and lean frame but it was his accent and the shade of his blue eyes that were most intriguing. He had the impression he had met the man before but couldn’t pinpoint where or when. 

Xander frowned, concerned. The hunter seemed to be strangely interested in his vampire and he didn’t like it one bit.

“So, how do you keep from getting killed?” Jack repeated the question, hoping he would get an answer this time.

Jack’s voice brought Aris back to the present. Whoever the stranger was, his memory wasn’t forthcoming any clues about his identity. Aris drew his gaze away from him and looked back at the Colonel, refraining himself from answering Jack’s question by just raising his eyebrow.

“So what do you expect to get for us?” Daniel asked suddenly. He was very curious to know what they were worth.

“Daniel?” Jack questioned incredulously.

“Just curious!” Daniel replied.

“Well, Teal’c is worth the most. The System Lords would love to make a good example of him. And Carter here…well, she had the memories of the Tok’ra Jolinar. And you O’Neill, you’re considered, well, you’re a pain in the mik’ta,” Aris explained, making the others think he wholeheartedly agreed with it.

“Neck?” Jack asked Teal’c

“No,” Teal’c said while shaking his head lightly.

“What about, what about the three of us?” Xander asked when it appeared that Aris had said all that he was going to say.

“You three? Probably happy to get a day’s rations for you,” Aris replied nonchalantly.

“Oh, a day’s rations,” Daniel repeated softly.

“Trade you,” Jack replied, raising his eyebrow.

“I’m just saying that if we know what we’re worth, maybe there’s something we can offer for our freedom,” Daniel explained his question.

Sam was finally finished patching up Aris and walked back to sit next to Daniel. “Done.”

“Good,” Aris said, before turning to look at the team. “Dr. Jackson is right. There is something you can do.”

“Let’s hear it,” Jack replied.

“Well, you help me capture the Goa’uld and I’ll let you go,” Aris offered.

“He’s worth that much?” Spike asked curiously.

“Twice as much as all of you put together,” Aris replied.

“Twice?” Jack asked.

“Twice!” Daniel stated sarcastically.

“What, you’re gonna argue?” Aris asked irritated.

“Why do you need our help anyway?” Xander questioned for the first time after being quiet for so long.

“Hey, I take help whenever I can get it. You see, this injury is going to take time to heal and I don’t have the luxury. Sokar can figure out everything I can figure out and if I want to trade Keltar back to Sokar, I’ve got to get to him first,” Aris explained.

“And how do we know we can trust you?” Spike asked, while watching the wound.

“Well, my word is good on over two thousand planets,” Aris answered curtly.

“There are billions,” Teal’c responded. “It would appear we have no choice.”

“Yes. Choiceless. I mean, guys come on! What’s the big deal? It’s a Goa’uld. I hate Goa’uld, you hate them. Everybody hates Goa’ulds,” Aris argued.

Jack took a moment to think it over. “Yeah, ok, we’ll do it.”

“Good. You and you, come with me,” Aris said to Jack and Spike. “You four stay here,” he said to the remaining group.

“Oh no, wait a minute,” Jack objected.

“Uh, uh. Uh, uh, uh,” Aris tutted.

“Choiceless?” Spike deadpanned.

“You see, that’s why I like you. You’re quick. Let’s go,” Aris instructed, a sneer flitting over his face.

“Oh yeah,” Spike answered ironically to the hunter’s insult. 

Spike and Jack followed Aris out of the room, reluctant to leave their friends and mates behind.

 

*****

 

Spike, Jack and Aris were making their way through the forest when Aris stopped and pocketed his weapon.

“You trust me, I trust you,” Aris suddenly said. He took out a bottle of water, then a vial containing a blue liquid. He squirted the contents of the vial into the bottle and drank the mixture.

“What’s that?” Spike asked curiously.

“Drink,” Aris responded shortly.

“So what exactly did you have in mind regarding the capture of this Goa’uld. What’s his name? Kevlar?” Jack asked.

“Keltar. You two are going to surrender to him,” Aris instructed.

“That’s a bad plan,” Jack said sarcastically.

“What if he’s in the mind to shoot first and take prisoners later?” Spike questioned.

“That’s your problem. Let’s go,” Aris ordered.

As they began to walk further, Jack couldn’t help but comment. “You know, if you really were the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, you’d grab that Goa’uld yourself and turn us all in.”

“What, and miss the chance of watching the great Jack O’Neill in action? Look, do you want to know how I became the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy?” Aris questioned.

“More than life itself,” Jack whispered, his tone deadpan.

“I’m the greatest because I’m alive. That’s it. Period. I’m not greedy. If I can catch a Goa’uld equipped with all kinds of fancy toys without risking my neck, that’s a damn good compromise,” Aris explained.

“Fancy toys?” Spike asked curiously.

“All you’ve got to do is get close enough to shoot him with a zat’nikatel,” Aris explained.

Jack stopped and turned to face Aris. “Ok. Found a flaw in your plan.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, we’re exactly one zat gun short of actually having a zat gun,” Jack answered.

“Zat gun?”

“Drop the ‘nikatel.”

“I guess it does save a bit of effort,” Aris said as he pulled out a zat gun and tossed it to Jack, who checked the weapon.

“You’re giving him a working zat gun?” Spike asked stunned.

“Well, if it didn’t work, it wouldn’t do you any good. I’m trusting you,” Aris replied.

Jack looked at Spike before looking back at Aris and casually shot him with the zat. Aris collapsed on the forest floor.

“Jack, he disabled the DHD and Sam said we can’t fly back to Earth,” Spike objected.

“So we’ll fly it to a closer planet with a Stargate,” Jack replied.

“Good thinking,” Spike said surprised.

“It happens,” Jack retorted.

Spike walked towards Aris and took the man’s gun as they head back to the ship. As they entered the clearing, they noticed that the ship was invisible again.

“Well, this is the place,” Spike said, looking around.

“Yeah, how do you open the door?” Jack said while thinking how.

“Uh, it opened when he said that word.”

“Voice-activated. What was that word?”

“Uh, bark something.”

“Um, almond bark, barka lounger. Beetlejuice!” Jack continued calling names.

“Barkna. It was barkna.”

Nothing happened.

“Well, if it was barkna, the door would be opening, wouldn’t it?”

“This was your idea.”

“You’re the smart ass.”

“Well, I don’t remember!” Spike shouted irritated.

“Well try!”

“Ok, well Daniel said, ‘Can we talk about this? Aris said inside.”

“I said, ‘Inside what? He said…”

“He said barokna.”

The door to the ship slid open.

“Gesundheit,” Jack joked.

They quickly headed into the ship and over to the room where the others were still held prisoner.

“Ok, he opened the door by pressing a combination of…” Spike muttered. As he started to key in some numbers on the door panel, a console lit up near the front of the ship.

“Teal’c!” Jack shouted through the door.

“O’Neill!” Teal’c shouted back.

“Yeah! How do you open this thing?” the colonel asked.

“There are six symbols on the pad. You must enter the correct combination of five,” Teal’c answered.

“How many combinations could there be?” Jack asked to Spike.

“Oh boy,” Spike mumbled quietly and started pressing several combinations.

“Listen, in the meantime, tell me how to fly this thing,” Jack instructed Teal’c.

“First you must locate the main steering console,” Teal’c instructed.

Jack moved over to the front of the ship and noticed a panel with five flashing digits. A computer voice announced what sounded like a number in an alien language and the first digit remained permanently lit.

“Spike, would you come here a moment,” Jack quietly ordered the vampire.

Spike stopped what he was doing and walked towards his lover. He looked at the device Jack was staring at. “Oh, oh.”

“That’s not what I wanted hear. Teal’c! Could it be that this ship has a self-destruct mechanism?” Jack asked.

“It is possible,” Teal’c replied stoically from the other side of the door. “Do you see four chrystals?”

“No, only three,” Jack answered.

“Then there is nothing that can be done,” Teal’c responded bluntly.

 

*****

 

Aris had faked his collapse, just to see what the two men would do. When the men were at a distance, he stood up again and followed them. He had watched them from the bushes to see them argueing how to open the door of the ship.

When he saw them enter, he noticed that they hadn’t closed the door. He slowly made his way into the ship before they finally closed the door. He watched Spike trying to enter the right combination as he saw Jack noticing the destruct-mechanism. He heard the slight panic in the man’s voice but didn’t come out from his hiding place until the very last second possible.

Aris took the crystal from his pocket and revealed himself. “What are you doing?” Aris demanded. He grinned when he saw the two SG-1 soldiers jump. They hadn’t heard him coming in. Aris placed the crystal on the console to disable the self-destruct mechanism. Not too soon, either.

 

*****

 

After the team found out that Aris was immune to the zat blasts, they realised that they couldn’t anything do but help the hunter.

“So, you don’t seem to have much of problem trading human lives like commodities,” Xander mentioned grimly.

“Oh you Earthlings and your morality. Does it ever occur to you that someone outside your solar system might not see things the way you do?” Aris replied.

“Why don’t the Goa’uld just take what they want from you and kill you?” Sam asked curiously.

“They don’t kill me because I deliver. As along as I’m alive, there’ll always be a next time,” Aris stated.

“Why don’t they just make you a host?” Daniel questioned.

“Because they can’t. They tried a long time ago when they first came to my home planet. But there’s something about my race’s physical makeup that rejected a Goa’uld blending. I don’t know why,” Aris answered.

“That’s incredible,” Sam said awed.

“Oh yeah, so incredible they wiped out most of my people because of it,” Aris said angrily.

“But not you,” Sam said quietly.

“I managed to impress them. My people have always been strong and skilled. That’s why the Goa’uld kept the youngest as slaves…and killed the rest,” Aris explained.

Well, you could have your freedom. I mean, there must be lots of planets where the Goa’uld wouldn’t find you,” Spike suggested.

“What freedom? They killed my wife and son. One day I hope to capture a prize valuable enough to trade for my freedom. Let’s keep moving,” Aris ordered.

 

*****

 

“These are cool,” Jack said after trying out Aris’ helmet, zooming in on a section of the forest.

“At the end of that riverbed is the cave where I last encountered Keltar,” Aris said, accepting back his helmet.

“You said he had some fancy toys?” Jack asked curiously.

“At the very least, a small hand device. Plus, when I approached the cave, energy blasts fired at me from several directions,” Aris explained.

“Okay, how about another zat?” Jack asked, hoping to have at least one weapon.

“You shoot that Goa’uld the first chance you get and I’ll stay here and set a shield trap,” Aris said as he handed a zat to Teal’c.

“I thought you’d want to watch us work?” Jack mentioned.

“I trust you!” Aris stated quietly.

“You do?” Jack questioned surprised.

“Sure. But Spike and Mr. Harris are staying with me,” Aris replied grinning.

“Unacceptable,” Jack objected.

“It’s non-negotiable. If you don’t return, I will hand them to Sokar,” Aris replied.

 

*****

 

“Spike, what’s wrong?” Xander asked worried when his mate couldn’t stop staring at Aris.

“I’ve finally remembered. Aris Boch, I met him many years ago, but I don’t understand how he ended up here,” Spike replied softly.

“Really? Maybe we can find out,” Xander whispered in a hushed tone. “Hey, Aris. How did you become an intergalactic Goau’ld hunter?” Xander questioned, while taking his shocked lover into his arms.

“I used to live in London,” Aris suddenly spoke, surprising the two men with his English accent. “ I found a Stargate near the mines and played with the DHD. I ended up in a military base in Colorado. After staying there for what felt like weeks, Ernest Littlefield, the man in charge, sent me back using an address they thought that would bring me home, but it placed me on a different planet. The Air Force didn’t believe me when I told them I was from Earth. I met my wife there and she helped me. I became one of them,” Aris reminisced. 

“Now I remember where I saw your face before. You’re William, aren’t you?” Aris said, finally recalling where he had met Spike. “You were my landlady’s son, the young lad who used to follow me around until you suddenly disappeared. You weren’t the only one, you know; I also remember a dark haired Irishman named Angelus suddenly disappearing. My Angel,” Aris muttered to himself.

“Your Angel?” Xander asked curiously.

“Yes, I fell in love with him, admiring him from afar whenever I came across him in the pub. He was beautiful. My heart told me I should be with this man, but being with a man was a sin, then. But I never stopped dreaming about you two, wondering what had happened to you both,” Aris explained. 

“Angel,” Spike whispered. “I was gone, because one of his childer turned me.”

“You do know that he’s a vampire like Spike, don’t you?”, Xander questioned.

“Yes, I do, but I don’t care. I always trust my instinct and my dreams. And this man is mine, I only have to find him,” Aris explained.

“If you come home with us, we can bring you to him,” Xander suggested.

“You know where he is?” Aris asked excitedly.

“Yes, but you have to quit this ‘job’ so to speak. I will convince Jack to let you come with us. So, can we stop hiding and go after them?” Xander offered.

“But the Goa’uld made me use this fluid to stay alive all this time. How am I going to survive back on Earth?” Aris asked worriedly. He wanted to come with them very badly. 

“Thor will work something out. I know he will,” Xander said, very confident that the small alien would help their friend.

“Very well. But you must promise me you will bring Angel to me!” Aris ordered. He knew the young man spoke the truth, but he wanted to make sure.

“You have our word!” Spike answered instead.

 

***5 hours later, after Keltar’s capture***

 

“Well, Sokar’s on his way!” Aris announced. Spike and Xander had accompanied him towards the group and he had watched them convincing Jack O’Neill to let him return to Earth with them.

“You’re having…second thoughts?” Jack asked curiously, when he saw Aris staring at Spike. Xander and Spike had talked to him for an hour until he agreed to take Aris home with them. Who could resist their puppy eyes? This Angel guy must be really something...

“No, I’m ready to be with my Angel,” Aris mumbled happily.

Keltar couldn’t believe his ears. Aris Boch had captured the SG-1 team, tricked them into trying to kill him, lied to them about his name and his intentions and was now going back to Earth with them. On top of that, the hunter had told him he was free to go. And all that because of a man? These humans were too strange to comprehend.

 

***Cheyenne Mountains – 11.00 a.m.***

“Colonel, who’s this?” General Hammond ordered when he noticed a strange blond man behind Xander and Spike.

“This, sir, is the man that they will be taking home,” Jack explained, making sure the General understood the hint.

General Hammond understood that this was what Thor had warned him about. Xander and Spike would return to Sunnydale without Jack and Daniel, who would eventually return to Edora. “Very well, Xander, Spike, prepare yourselves to go home. Thor will be here at fifteen hundred sharp,” General Hammond commanded.

 

***Sunnydale***

Giles was beginning to get suspicious. The seconds were going very slowly as he looked at his watch. Only 90 seconds had passed since the two men had disappeared.

Willow was still sitting on the couch being lectured by Tara. Buffy was still stuck to the wall and he hadn’t moved from his spot. Something was very wrong.

Chapter 10

***Colorado, Xander and Spike’s apartment – 10 a.m.***

“Well, this is it, isn’t it?” Daniel whispered as he hugged Xander tightly. Within two hours, the foursome would be separated and on their respective homes.

“Yes, it is. But maybe we could ask Thor to give us something so we can keep in contact. I don’t want to lose you both,” Xander cried, kissing Daniel’s lips tenderly.

Jack and Spike held each other as they kissed. Their kisses became more passionate as they desperately tried to comfort each other. Spike’s hands started undressing the other man frantically. Jack wasn’t much behind, unzipping the vampire’s jeans as fast as humanly possible.

Daniel and Xander were more emotional and continued, just holding each other while staring at their lovers. They watched how Jack and Spike stood naked in front of each other before turning towards them.

Spike walked towards Daniel and took the younger man in his arms, kissing him deeply. His hands stroked each patch of skin; trying to memorise every inch of the young archeologist’s body. He pulled back and smiled at Daniel’s harsh panting.

Daniel felt his cock stir at Spike’s ministrations. His own hands trailed from the vampire’s shoulders to Spike’s tight ass. He squeezed the cheeks eliciting a deep moan from his lover.

Daniel’s firm grip on his ass delighted Spike to no end. The young man was finally trying to take more control. Just for a moment he gave it, letting himself be the submissive lover. The blond closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lover’s hands on his lean body.

Daniel was surprised to feel Spike relinquishing control to him. He kissed the vampire deeply, until the need for oxygen became an issue. When their lips parted, Daniel noticed the vampire was as breathless as he was. They looked into each other’s eyes for a brief moment, their silence pregnant with all the words they couldn’t say. With Spike’s help, Daniel quickly undressed before his lover before pushing him towards the bed.

Spike leered at Daniel. As his lustful gaze raked over his lover’s broad chest, Daniel’s tiny brownish nipples peaked and his hard cock bounced against his belly. Spike tilted his head as if in deep thought. An evil glint in his sapphire blue eyes and a quirk of his scarred eyebrow was the only warning Daniel got before the vampire turned them around.

Daniel yelped in surprise as Spike arranged him on his hands and knees, suddenly becoming the submissive one again. He looked to his right and saw Xander in the same position. Apparently, the vampire and the colonel couldn’t hold out any longer.

Jack had taken Xander in his arms and felt the young man giving him control for once. He had led him to their bedroom and pushed Xander on his back. He had straddled the young man before trailing his hands from the broad chest to Xander’s bellybutton.

Xander had closed his eyes and given Jack complete control. He needed to be the one who was loved, cared for and fucked. He turned onto his belly and felt Jack’s hands arrange him the way he wanted. He looked to his left side to see Daniel staring at him.

Both Daniel and Xander moaned loudly when Spike and Jack entered their bodies. 

Daniel pushed back and mewled when Spike took his cock in his hands. He couldn’t stop his scream as he felt himself coming, shooting his come on the sheets. Spike howled when he felt Daniel’s inner muscles squeeze his cock tightly and he came screaming his lovers’ names. Daniel’s arm finally gave out and the young man collapsed, taking Spike with him. Embraced, they both watched Xander and Jack fuck.

Xander was babbling and took his cock in his own hand and stroked it in time with Jack’s thrusts. Xander closed his eyes and saw stars when he shot his load on the sheet, soaking it. He squeezed his ass hole and smiled when he heard Jack screaming out as he climaxed hard, shooting his semen inside Xander. He fell forward, on top of Xander who was still sitting on his knees, cock still hard.

Xander crawled from under Jack and stood up from the bed and looked at his three mates, exhausted from their fucking. But Xander wasn’t satisfied yet. He had to say goodbye to Jack and Daniel and couldn’t let them leave without marking them again.

“Spike, get on your hands and knees!” Xander ordered sharply.

Spike looked at Xander and noticed the hint of green in his mate’s eyes. He quickly obeyed, anxious to find out what the hyena was planning.

“Daniel, get on your hands and knees on top of Spike!” Xander instructed the young archaeologist and was pleased to see Daniel obey him without hesitation. 

As Daniel placed himself on top of the slender vampire, his cock nestled between his belly and Spike’s back. It wasn’t the most comfortable position; his knees barely touched the sheets. Xander rearranged him, placing his feet next to Spike’s knees and bending his body tightly. This forced him to shift his body until he was lying comfortably on top of Spike. Daniel wasn’t surprised; he knew the hyena was a very considerate lover, always taking her mates to new heights of pleasure before giving in to her own needs.

“Jack, place yourself on top of Daniel!” Xander instructed the older man.

Jack nodded and carefully placed his body on top of Daniel, who moaned when he felt Jack’s cock harden against his back. Jack placed his feet next to Daniel’s and waited impatiently for whatever Xander had in mind.

Xander couldn’t believe his lovers had managed to do as asked. The sight of their pale asses in front of him almost made him come on the spot. Their puckered holes twitched with anticipation, a siren’s call where he would gladly drown himself. Xander was panting heavily and took a few breaths to regain some control. He bent forward and licked and suckled on Jack’s ass hole before slicking his cock with his pre-come. He stood up and placed his cock at Jack’s entrance before slamming himself hard into Jack.

Jack howled as he was taken unprepared, but it hadn’t been a surprise. He had seen Xander’s face and knew their bond was going to be renewed, reminding Daniel, Spike and himself who they belonged to.

Xander pounded hard inside Jack and took the man in his arms, freeing him from Daniel’s body. He heard Daniel moan at the loss of warmth and contact, but continued hammering his cock into Jack’s tight channel. Xander placed his mouth on the nape of Jack’s neck and began suckling and worrying the scarred patch of skin with his blunt teeth. 

As his lover orgasmed, Xander bit hard on the exact same spot he had marked five years ago. To fully renew the bond, he drank a bit of the older man’s blood, and the taste of Jack’s vital essence finally pushed him over the edge. His cock swelled and filled Jack’s ass repeatedly. A second climax was unexpectedly drawn from the older man, who screamed loudly before slipping into unconsciousness from extreme pleasure and exhaustion. The last thing his overloaded senses registered was the feel of Xander’s strong hands placing him gently on the bed, next to the other men who were still kneeling and awaiting their turn. 

Daniel had heard Jack’s screaming and his eyes widened in surprise when he felt his lover’s semen hit his back again. But he didn’t have much time to be in awe of his lover’s second orgasm, yelped softly when Xander started nibbling along the cleft of his ass and blowing softly on the puckered flesh that was twitching eagerly. He groaned and in a rapid move that would rival with Spike’s vampiric speed, Xander straightened up and slid his hard shaft into Daniel. Xander rode him hard and fast and it didn’t take long for Daniel to come a second time, covering Spike’s back with thick, ropey strands of semen.

Xander embraced Daniel and pulled him upright until the young man was flush against his chest. He pressed his mouth against his old mark and sucked until he bit it, losing himself in Daniel’s taste. His hips started thrusting more rapidly and his fingers gripped his lover’s thighs unmercifully. Xander kept pounding hard inside Daniel’s incredible heat until he felt himself coming, powerful jets of semen coating his lover’s inner walls. 

Daniel whimpered faintly as Xander’s still hard cock left his body. He felt himself being lifted from Spike’s back and placed next to Jack who was now coming back to himself. He snuggled against Jack and they both watched their lovers, curious to know how Xander planned to fuck Spike.

Spike was already on the verge of losing control. The movements on top of him, the scent of blood and arousal were overloading his vampire senses and the demon was very close to the surface. His eyes kept flashing blue and gold, impatiently waiting to be allowed some release. He was still on his hands and knees; his cock had been denied any type of friction all this time and was painfully erect, bobbing against his taught abdomen and pre-come dripped steadily onto the bed sheets. Spike needed to be marked by the hyena again; the thought of Xander’s teeth renewing his mark made him even harder.

Xander smirked as he watched Spike’s ass quiver with excitement. He circled the puckered skin with his index finger before plunging it inside, taking him hard and dry. Three men groaned loudly. Xander smiled smugly and turned to see Jack and Daniel panting heavily, their cocks trying to stand at attention yet again.

Spike was in vampire heaven; Xander’s finger jabbed his prostate over and over again, getting him closer to the edge. However, it suddenly disappeared and he mewled in protest. Then Xander slid his cock in and set up a punishing pace that made the vampire gasp in surprise. Xander didn’t usually move at such unnatural speed.

In fact, Xander had given the hyena complete control. He knew the vampire would be able to withstand a harder fuck than his human lovers. Without having to hold back in order not to hurt his other mates, Xander slammed his cock in and out of Spike’s ass at inhuman speed. 

His demon came to the fore and growled, loving every second of this hard claiming, barely holding on to his control until his mate would bite him. A loud gasp escaped from Spike’s lips when he suddenly felt two tongues licking his cock head.

Xander looked down over Spike’s shoulder and smirked when he saw his other mates licking the sensitive skin of Spike’s cock. The sight of Spike’s demon finally pushed him over the edge and he felt his balls draw up against his cock. The young man immediately bit into his mate’s neck, breaking the skin and drinking the vampire’s preternatural blood, sending them both into a powerful climax. 

Spike couldn’t stop his orgasm no longer from flowing through his body. He roared Xander’s name, pleased to be claimed by his mate again. He came inside Jack’s mouth and felt Daniel licking away the cold seed that managed to escape the older man’s lips. Both men licked away all evidence of his pleasure until his cock was clean and spent. Exhausted, the blonde vampire collapsed next to his lovers.

Xander let the vampire snuggle against Jack before completing the foursome by embracing Spike from behind. At last sated and completely spent, Xander closed his eyes and let sleep take him, lulled by Spike’s soft contented purring and Jack and Daniel’s whispered words of love.

 

***Cheyenne Mountains, 8 p.m.**

 

“We love you, never forget that. We can use this device to contact each other, it won’t be the same but it’s all we have,” Xander said sadly. He didn’t hide his tears as he hugged Jack and Daniel goodbye.

Thor had given them a small round silver ball. The device would be activated by contact from one of the four men. They would be able to talk and see each other through the small ball. 

Spike hugged Daniel and Jack the moment Xander pulled back from their embrace. He licked Xander’s fresh bite marks on their necks before pulling back. It was to reassure himself of the bond with his mates. It was hard for him to leave them behind; his demon wanted to protect and guard his mates. 

Daniel was having a hard time letting Spike and Xander go but in his heart he knew they would see each other soon.

Jack was trying to control his emotions as he watched Spike and Xander slowly step back. At last he lost the battle and he felt his tears falling down his cheeks. His throat was constricted and he looked at Daniel to check how the young researcher was coping. He was a mess as well, unable to keep the tears back. Jack pulled Daniel into his arms and whispered a final goodbye only Spike would be able to hear. 

“Take care of each other and never forget us,” Spike whispered sadly. He took Xander in his arms and together they watched Thor and their lovers vanish from the conference room to return to Edora.

 

***One hour later***

 

“Are you ready?” Thor asked calmly before sending Spike and Xander back to Sunnydale. He had just explained they were still on the planet Earth and that there had been a time bubble surrounding Sunnydale while they were with the SG1 team. Most Sunnydale inhabitants wouldn’t be aware that time had slowed down. 

“Won’t people suspect something is wrong?” Spike asked curiously.

“Yes, some people may notice that time has moved differently in Sunnydale. Nevertheless, the people are used to ignoring obvious supernatural activity so they will deny it ever happened. Only enlightened people such as your friend Rupert Giles will sense that something is wrong and accept the truth,” Thor replied.

Xander and Spike said goodbye to Teal’c, Sam and the general before holding each other, while Aris held them both. They did not look at anybody as Daniel and Jack were already gone.

 

*****

 

“Listen to me! Something’s wrong. Time is moving slower. We should research the phenomena, not...” Giles argued with Willow and Buffy, who was still stuck to the wall.

A second later, Spike, Xander and Aris were standing in the middle of the Magic Shop. Aris looked around, curious about the strange items in the shop. Spike and Xander were surprised to see a furious Buffy stuck to the wall.

“Xander, are you okay? You aren’t injured, are you? Why are you looking older?” For the first time in his life, Giles was babbling, firing his questions at Xander, relieved to see the young man he regarded as his son was alive and well. 

Xander raised his eyebrows in fascination. He had never seen the man so agitated, all traces of his usual British reserve gone. “We’re fine, G-man,” he answered calmly, but inside his emotions were running wild. He was glad to see his friends again but he was already missing Daniel and Jack.

“Who is he?” Tara asked timidly. Her gentle smile reassuring Spike and Xander that she was happy to see them.

“This is Aris. We’re taking him to meet Angel in L.A.,” Spike answered and stepped closer to Xander when he noticed Buffy’s glare.

“Why are you taking that stranger to Angel? Angel is nuts,” Buffy sneered evilly.

“Buffy, what did you do to him?” Giles asked angrily. He was worried about his Slayer. The girl’s behavior had been erratic the past few months and now an insane smile contorted her face. Some Watcher journals mentioned that the longer a Slayer remained in active duty, the higher the probability of psychotic behavior was due to develop. 

“Well, I fucked his brains out. His mind never returned,” Buffy replied, laughing hard while she still struggled to get lose. Suddenly Buffy slumped onto the ground, unconscious. 

“I got tired of her whining,” Tara said angrily, when everyone looked surprised at the blond witch. 

“Xander, I’m sorry,” Willow whispered as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Xander watched his bestest friend and couldn’t feel any anger towards her. He stepped towards her and hugged tightly. “I forgive you,” he whispered in her ear and felt her body relax in relieve.

“G-man, we’re leaving. I want to go home and pack a few things before our visit to Deadboy,” Xander announced and guided his lover and Aris out of Giles’ apartment.

“Xander, can’t that wait? Surely we should discuss these strange events? There are many unanswered questions that require our attention.... ” Giles asked. He didn’t like to see the young man leaving so soon.

“Oi, Watcher! The boy and I need our rest. Your questions will just have ta wait,” Spike interrupted, recognizing Xander’s distress for being apart from his human mates and the anger he still felt about Willow and Buffy’s interference in his personal life. The vampire was already planning what kind of sexual acrobatics he would use that night to make his lover feel better.

“Okay, we’ll tell you everything tomorrow. Come to the apartment after lunch,” Xander replied and took his car that was still standing in front of the magic shop.

 

******

 

“Xander, are you quite sure you are okay?” Giles asked the moment he stepped into Xander’s apartment.

“I’m fine, G-man,” Xander said, laughing softly at Giles’ questions.

“Where did you and Spike go? Who is Aris? Why do you look older?” the Watcher continued, too curious to stop asking questions.

“We stayed here on Earth, but in a different part of America. We stayed there for several years, traveling to lots of places. In one of those places we met Aris. He wasn’t supposed to be there and he was having visions about Angel. He’s convinced they are meant to be together so we are taking him to L.A.,” Xander answered in one breath, being as vague as possible about their Stargate traveling, to avoid breaking his oath to maintain the confidentiality of SGC.

“Is he destined to be with Angel?” Giles asked curiously. “And if you stayed there for several years, why have only two minutes passed here? Was it a spell?”

“It was meant to be that way, Giles; I can’t explain any more of it. Please, understand,” Xander said finally, getting tired of answering.

“Oi, Watcher, let it go. We’re back and we’re going to L.A. tomorrow,” Spike interrupted before the older man would start asking more question. “By the way, what happened with Buffy?”

“I’m not sure; last night she awoke in a murderous rage and threatened to kill Tara. We were forced to call the police. I got a call from the police station this morning saying that she was going to be taken a psychiatric facility for a full work up. Depending on the results of that examination she will either stay there or be moved to jail until the start of the trial. They said she kept talking about vampires,” Giles explained, resigned to the fact that the best Slayer of all times had become a liability to the people she had sworn to protect. 

“You left her there?” Xander asked surprised, only then noticing the worn look on the man’s face.

“Yes, my job as Buffy’s watcher is done. I was hoping I could join you on your trip to L.A. I was planning to offer my services to Angel’s team. Cordelia once told me Wesley could use some help in the research department,” Giles answered and sat down next to Aris.

“You’re welcome to come along,” Aris answered while looking at the older man.

Spike looked at Xander before leaning against his lover’s broad chest. The ex-watcher didn’t react to this, seemingly approving their relationship, which pleased the vampire. He knew how much Giles’ approval mattered to Xander.

“So, when are we leaving?” Giles asked as he watched the large, amber-eyed man sitting next to him.

“Tonight, after sunset. But what about Dawn? How is she going to deal with her sister in the nut house?” Xander asked curiously. 

“Willow and Tara have agreed to take care of her until she turns eighteen. After that, Dawn is allowed to do what she wants. She’ll either stay with the girls or come to L.A. to stay with Angel and me,” Giles explained, already having made up his mind to stay in L.A. “What about you two? Will you come back to Sunnydale or stay in Los Angeles?”

“Giles, after taking Aris to Angel, we won’t stay long. When we returned to Sunnydale, we had to leave two lovers behind. We’re hoping to return home to our mates as soon as possible, ” Xander answered.

Giles was shocked. Not only had Xander restored his relationship with Spike, but he had two other mates. “ Oh, I see.” At that thought he grabbed his glasses and began furiously cleaning them. “Why didn’t they come with you?”

“We could only bring one person back with us. We chose Aris, so that we could bring him to Angel. After that, we hope to return to Edora, our home,” Spike answered as he felt tears falling down his cheeks.

Giles was stunned to see Spike crying for his absent mates. Xander was holding him tenderly and kissed the blond on his forehead. The reference to their home was filled with sorrow and longing. Xander had not only aged, he and Spike had built a new life for themselves and changed incredibly. Despite the tears in their eyes, Giles could see they were happy together and he hoped they would rejoin their lovers soon. Maybe he could lend them a helping hand.

Chapter 11

***L.A., Hyperion Hotel – 8 p.m.***

“Cordelia, what are we going to do?” Wesley asked as they stayed with Angel.

The master vampire was currently sitting on the floor staring at the floor. “Pretty pictures,” he mumbled as he traced his fingers across the floor.

“Why did she do this?” Cordelia whispered. She had seen Buffy leaving Angel’s room without saying goodbye. The Slayer always waited for her to at least sneer a remark about her clothing or the way she looked.

“I don’t know. But I do know she’s crazy,” Gunn said as he stared at their boss. “Like Wesley said, what are we going to do?” 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Xander said as he stepped into the Hyperion lobby. He watched Aris walk towards the sitting vampire and sat before him. Giles followed and stood next to Wesley.

“Hello, my Angel,” Aris greeted as he remembered every detail from the man’s face. “I’m here now. You’re safe,” he continued whispering. He smiled when Angel looked at him and snuggled into his lap.

“Pretty,” Angel whispered as he hid his face against Aris’ neck. He closed his eyes when he felt himself being embraced by the larger man.

“Xander, what is going on here? Who is that man? Why is he holding Angel like that? Where’s Buffy? Is she dead? What happened? Why are you looking older than me? And what’s with the hand holding with Spike?” Cordelia demanded when she tore her gaze away from Angel.

“Buffy has fucked Angel and somehow he ended up like that. Aris is destined to be with Angel and we brought him from Colorado. I’m looking older because my best friend decided to play with spells again and almost ruined my relationship with Spike. Spike is my lover and if you try to hurt him, you’re dead,” Xander answered almost all of her questions.

Wesley and Gunn looked stunned at the two young people discussing matters. They knew and heard that Xander could babble without a breath, but Cordelia wasn’t far behind.

“Don’t touch! Aris mine!” Angel stated when Spike tried to come closer to his Grandsire.

“I wasn’t trying to take Aris away. I was just trying to look at you, I haven’t seen you in a long while,” Spike whispered as he watched his Grandsire snuggle closer to Aris. Spike hadn’t seen anything like this ever. The older vampire was acting like a child with the way he sat in Aris’ lap.

“Can I be somewhere alone with Angel?” Aris asked politely as he stood up taking Angel with him. The vampire didn’t let go of Aris causing several people to stare at the couple.

“Yes, his bedroom is downstairs,” Wesley answered shocked, gaping at the two men as they went to the basement. Giles reached out and closed Wesley’s mouth.

“Will he be able to bring Angel back?” Cordelia asked calmly. She had watched Angel reactions to the other man carefully and couldn’t help but smile as Angel was protective when Spike came closer.

“Let’s hope so. The fact that Angel knew his name means he recognizes Aris,” Xander answered. He had sniffed the air and knew exactly what Aris was doing with Angel downstairs.

“I want to go out and eat something luxurious. Want to come with?” Xander announced as he took Spike’s hand and dragged him outside with Cordelia, Wesley, Giles and Gunn following them.

“They’re going to do the nasty, aren’t they?” Gunn asked before following.

“If it will help, I’m not going to stop them,” Spike replied softly.

 

*****

 

“My beautiful Angel,” Aris mumbled as he watched the vampire stare down at himself.

“Me Angel,” Angel mumbled as he tried to unbutton his shirt. 

“Let me do that, sweet,” Aris replied and gently pushed Angel’s hands away.

Angel stared at the man in front of him. He looked familiar and his body needed him, but the vampire didn’t understand where he had met this man. He waited patiently as Aris undressed him. When he was naked he looked down at himself.

Aris watched Angel’s reaction as the vampire trailed his own fingers down his torso and started playing with his nipples. He quickly undressed himself before sitting on the bed watching Angel explore himself.

Angel didn’t see the look on Aris’ face as he kept pinching his nipples until they were hard peaks. He began to trail lower until he reached his abdomen. He took his cock head between his thumb and finger before looking up at Aris.

Aris smiled as Angel seem to be playing almost childishly with his body. He stood up and placed his warm hands on Angel’s chest and touched each patch of skin he could reach. 

Angel closed his eyes as the hands trailed from his erect nipples to replace his hand on his cock. He purred contently before mewling when something warm enclosed his cock. He giggled at the sensations that ran through his body.

Aris laughed when he heard his vampire giggle. His vision told him that the only way to bring his vampire back was to make love to him. He had no idea how Angel would react when he would slip into the tight heat that was Angel’s ass.

Angel stopped giggling and moaned as he felt the warm tongue carres his cock from his balls to his cock head. He lost his ability to speak and stared at the honey blond haired head sucking on his cock. His hips started moving on their own, sliding the hard cock in and out of the warm mouth.

Aris noticed the movements and held still, letting Angel decide how far he wanted to go. He took the heavy balls in his hand and massaged them as Angel sped up his thrusts.

Angel protested when the warmth left his cock and shuffled following Aris to have it back. He stared at the man kneeling on the bed and motioning him to lay down. Angel frowned but slowly made his way on the bed and laid down. He blushed when the man spread his legs wide, leaving him exposed in front of Aris.

Aris placed his body on top of Angel’s and kissed the vampire deeply. He opened his eyes during the kiss and looked straight into Angel’s dark brown eyes.

Angel moaned when Aris placed his lips on top of his and didn’t react until he felt a tongue tracing his lower lip. He opened his mouth to object but groaned when the hot tongue entered his mouth. He closed his eyes and placed his arms around Aris’ neck to pull him closer to his body.

The blond man moved his hips, causing their cocks to slide together. He placed his hands on the spread legs and kneeled up, ending their kiss.

Angel mewled when the mouth left his and looked down when Aris started moving faster; their cocks pressing against each other. He looked at their cock heads to see something glistening. He reached out and smeared the fluids on his stomach before bringing it to his mouth for a taste.

Aris’ cock hardened even more as he watched the tasting. He slicked his fingers with the pre-come and pressed his finger against the tight hole. He stopped when he felt his love tensing the moment he touched the skin.

Angel’s eyes followed Aris’ hand as it disappeared between his legs. He tensed briefly when the fingers touched his hole. He looked in Aris’ eyes to see lust and love. He relaxed again and gasped loudly when the finger entered his body. He was getting warmer when the finger touched something inside him and Angel couldn’t help himself as he pushed back, trying to take the finger deeper inside.

“Like...mine...l.love,” Angel babbled out his feelings.

Aris loved to hear his vampire babbling and continue stretching the beautiful, aroused man before him. He slid his fingers out of the thoroughly stretched hole and placed his cock at the entrance and slid home in one thrust.

Angel kept groaning, moaning and ended up growling when Aris slowly made love to him. Inside his mind something happened, like a door opened and his whole being flooded through his body. He opened his eyes and looked at Aris, the man he had met when Dru had turned William...the man from his dreams.

“You...I..I...met you b...before,” Angel stuttered as the pleasure continued flowing through his body.

“Yes, my Angel. We met before and you’re mine!” Aris stated before moving faster inside the quivering hole. He laid down and kissed Angel deeply.

Angel couldn’t believe his luck. The man he had searched for so long was finally in his arms making love to him. His orgasm swept over him and he shot his semen in thick ropes onto his and Aris’ chests.

Aris closed his eyes when Angel squeezed his cock and he let out a roar when he filled his lover with his semen. He collapsed on top of Angel before sliding his cock gently from its heat. Aris laid down next to Angel and took the smaller man in his arms.

Angel snuggled against Aris side. “Will you stay with me?”

“Yes, you’re the reason I’m here. Nobody touches you ever again!” Aris stated sharply.

 

*****

 

“Do you think they’re done?” Xander asked curiously as they entered the hotel.

“Who? Angel and Aris or Giles and Wesley?” Cordelia replied while staring at the new couple. She couldn’t believe the two men kissed the moment they stood in front of each other in Lorne’s bar.

“Aris and Angel,” Xander answered softly. He was happy for Giles that he finally found someone even though it was within a few minutes.

“Yeah, we’re done,” Angel answered as he stepped into the lobby. He smiled when Aris embraced him from behind.

“We’re not and we’re leaving,” Wesley said breathlessly and dragged Giles behind him out of the hotel and towards his apartment.

Spike and Xander looked at each other and couldn’t wait until they were in their room. “Angel, could we use one of your rooms? We haven’t looked for a hotel yet,” Xander asked as he took Spike in his arms, kissing the vampire deeply.

“Yeah, pick one,” Angel answered as he watched the young man take Spike upstairs. “Why are you looking and smelling differently?” he asked before the couple could leave.

“We will tell tomorrow morning. I’m too tired to talk about it,” Xander replied and guided Spike upstairs.

 

*****

 

Xander stepped into one of the rooms and closed the door. He took Spike on his lap and together, they activated the device.

A bright light escaped the silver ball to form a screen above it. They watched Jack and Daniel sleep tightly together on their bed. 

“I want them to wake up,” Spike whispered as he cried silently. He turned to look at Xander and saw he wasn’t the only one who was crying.

“Spike?” Daniel murmured when he heard his lover’s soft voice.

Jack woke up when Daniel moved away from him. He blinked his sleep away and sat up, looking at the screen that had appeared from the communicating device. “Hey,” he softly greeted, when he saw two crying men appear on the screen.

“We miss you,” Daniel whispered sadly, tears falling down his cheeks.

“When we’re done here, I want to ask Thor if we could come back to Edora. I don’t want to stay here,” Xander said hopefully.

“I hope it works or otherwise we can always ask if we could come to you. We can’t live without you,” Jack whispered, holding Daniel to his chest as they both cried.

“We love you,” Spike said before the screen disappeared. He looked in fright to see if the device was broken when they saw Angel and Aris standing in the doorway. Apparently the device shuts down when someone else but them entered their room.

“What’s wrong?” Xander asked as he saw the worried frown on their faces.

“Cordelia had a vision. I need you to help me fight this demon,” Angel said quietly. He had seen the other two men on the screen before it disappeared. With the way Xander and Spike were looking and from the stories he heard from Aris, he knew those four were mates.

Chapter 12

***Two weeks later - 10 p.m.***

 

“I can’t believe I’m still helping you fighting demons. You’re strong enough to take this demon by yourself!” Spike mumbled as he watched Angel fight another demon. The cheerleader kept having visions; it was like they didn’t stop. When he looked behind Angel and the demon he was fighting, he saw a larger demon storming towards a young blond woman with a small child. He didn’t think twice and charged the demon.

The young woman couldn’t avoid the claw coming towards her and she turned to protect the small child in her arms. She screamed when she felt the pain course through her body. She fell down, feeling her life leaving her body. Her last thoughts were to protect the child.

Angel had finished off the demon and was about to join Spike when he saw the woman lying on the ground. He rushed towards her and turned her on her back. He noticed immediately the lack of a heartbeat; the woman hadn’t survived. He did however hear a faint heartbeat coming from nearby her. He finally noticed the small infant clinging to the woman’s side.

The little boy looked with fear as his mother protected him from the scary monster and whimpered in fright as he felt someone pull his mother away from him. He looked at the man who was staring back at him. He tentatively smiled and his smile broadened when the man smiled back. He reached out his arms, causing him to look at his mother. He cried when he saw the damage and felt himself being picked up.

“Hello, little one,” Spike cooed at the boy who was staring at him. The blond vampire had walked towards Angel when he finally managed to kill the demon and picked up the little tyke.

“Hi,” the boy said sadly, as his tears continued falling down his cheeks.

“My name is Sp...William,” Spike introduced himself, speaking in a adult voice. 

“That’s my name,” William said, while giggling when he noticed the man shared the same name.

“Really? Will it be okay if we took you with us? We need to find your daddy,” Spike asked, curiously to see how the little tyke responded to his questions.

“Mommy dead!” William stated calmly. Too calm for a small child.

Angel watched the interaction with his Grandchilde with fascination. He knew Spike was sweet and tender in his heart, but he never showed it to anyone but Xander. He smiled as the little boy listened carefully to Spike’s words. He looked down and took the young woman in his arms and together they walked back to the hotel. 

Spike went inside the hotel while Angel placed the woman in front of the hospital.

The master vampire was gone for a few seconds or the several doctors and nurses already came outside, surrounding the woman.

 

*****

 

Xander stood up when he saw Spike walk inside. He looked surprised at the small boy sitting in the vampire’s arms.

“Daddy!” William suddenly screamed and tried to make Spike place him on the floor.

“What?” Xander said shocked. He took the boy in his arms and looked at curiously. “Why did you call me daddy?”

“’Cause you are!” William answered while his chubby hands tried to retrieve something from his pocket. His mother had given him a photo of his father if something happened to her.

Xander helped William to retrieve the object and stared at his own face. He turned the photo and recognized Sarah’s handwriting, the woman he met in Oxnard on his road trip.

“Sarah was your mother?” Xander softly asked William.

“Yes, my mommy,” William repeated the words.

Xander sat down on the ground, William still in his arms and hugged him tightly while crying softly for the loss of one of the important women in his life.

“Xander, what’s going on?” Spike asked confused.

“I met Sarah in Oxnard. I was having my road trip when my car broke down in this little town. Sarah was beautiful and accepted me for how I was. She didn’t want to change my personality, my clothes or my habits, she wanted me,” Xander explained as he recalled the last evening before he returned to Sunnydale.

“Mommy’s beautiful,” William said softly and pressed his face against Xander’s neck before falling asleep.

“Yes, your mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever met,” Xander replied before standing up again with Spike’s help, still holding William.

“Shall we fill in all the paperwork to make William legally yours or do you want to give him up for adoption?” Wesley asked curiously, but hid behind Giles when both Spike and Xander growled and glared at him.

“We are going to keep him!” Spike growled angry at the young watcher.

Xander looked at the sleeping boy and smiled. He had a son.

 

***6 months later***

 

“Spike, are you ready yet?” Xander shouted, as he and William waited impatiently for Spike to come downstairs. They were finally leaving for Edora, back to their two other mates.

Thor had already arrived and granted their wishes by taking the entire family to Edora. Angel had a long discussion with the Powers that Be, but even they knew they couldn’t overrule Thor’s will.

“I’m ready!” Spike replied as he stormed down the stairs and stood still beside William.

Both Xander and Spike were curious at how Jack and Daniel would react to the fact that Xander had a son. Spike and William were friends forever and were always giggling about everything.

Angel didn’t care where he was as long it was with Aris. The man made him feel special and warm. He snuggled against the amber-eyed man and waited for Thor to take them to their new home.

Wesley and Giles held hands as they stood next to Xander and William waiting anxiously for Thor to transport their library books to Edora as well. They both didn’t wanted to leave the books here in the hotel.

Gunn and Cordelia were already planning their new home. How to decorate it, where should the furniture be, etc. Just like a regular couple. Xander did remind them of the fact that everything still had to be made, even the whole house. Cordelia had the faith in her boyfriend to build their home.

Thor prepared himself before transporting the two watchers and their books to his ship before retrieving the rest of the family. When the hotel was empty, Thor flew the ship to the Edora planet and transported them in front of Jack and Daniel’s home.

 

*****

 

Jack and Daniel were inside the house preparing to one day have their lovers back when they heard a familiar sound. They looked at each other before rushing outside into Xander and Spike’s arms.

Xander smiled when Jack took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. When he kissed back, he felt his son pulling his trousers. “Jack?”

“Yeah,” Jack panted heavily, not noticing the little boy standing next to his mate.

“I’d like you to meet my son, William,” Xander introduced Jack and Daniel.

“Your son?” Daniel asked curiously as he looked at the little boy who looked exactly like Xander. Brown, slightly curly hair, light brown eyes that twinkle with joy and Daniel was sure the boy could babble as good as his father.

“I William,” William introduced himself. His father had explained a bit how these two man were part of his life and for him it were two new fathers. He never knew he could have this many fathers.

“Hello, William. My name is Daniel and this is Jack,” Daniel introduced himself and his mate to William.

William gave a broad smile causing the two men to awe over the child. Xander’s son giggled when Jack lifted him in the air.

Xander, Daniel and Spike knew Jack thought about his own son and knew that William would be spoilt by him. As William and Jack played around the house, Daniel showed everyone their new home.

“You created a bath house?” Xander said curiously as he stepped into the small building, showing a wooden bath.

“Yes, Jack and I wanted to create more things before you came back,” Daniel replied. The archeologist still found it hard to believe his two mates were back and with a small child. They still had a chance to be a family.

Spike saw the emotions in Daniel’s eyes as he watched Jack playing with William and stepped towards the young man before kissing him deeply in front of the others.

Xander couldn’t just stare and embraced the two kissing men before adding his own lips to the steamy kiss.

Cordelia blushed as she watched the three men kiss deeply. She couldn’t help but feel her body react to the exotic sight. She felt Gunn hold her from behind and smiled when she felt his hardness press against her back.

Giles and Wesley were panting softly at the beautiful sight before looking away, pretending to see a spot where to place their new home.

Only Aris and Angel were too lost in their own world as the larger man pushed his lover against a tree, causing Angel to place his legs around Aris’ waist.

“Stop kissing!” Jack shouted from a small distance as he watched the others react to the kiss.

Xander pulled back and noticed the heated glances towards them. He pulled Daniel and Spike away from each other and turned to Jack who was holding William in his arms.

William giggled when he looked towards the trees, causing the adults to look his way.

“Angel! Aris! Stop that immediately! You’re shocking a two-year old,” Cordelia demanded when Aris had already unzipped Angel’s pants.

Aris looked back to see William giggling and watching them with fascination. He quickly dressed his lover again and walked towards them.

“Shall we build our homes now?” Aris asked as he looked eager at a small clearing next to Daniel and Jack’s home.

 

***6 months later***

 

“Finally done!” Gunn said, looking at their new home with pride. The ex-hunter looked at their new homes from a distance. He and Cordelia had built their home next to the foursome and William. Between houses they made sure there was enough distance to not hear each other shout their pleasure. He didn’t want to explain to William again why his girlfriend was screaming his name.

The moment their house was done, Angel and Aris christened it by fucking in every corner. They build several extra rooms for their future children. 

Giles and Wesley completed the circle by building their home in front of the foursome’s house, of course with several yards between them. Just like Angel and Aris they had also build several extra rooms.

Thor had asked if they would adopt young children who were homeless and without parents, who were killed by the Goa’uld. The small alien had placed a strong protection on the world, so no enemy could step onto their planet.

Spike looked at every home and every family and smiled broadly at how his family was growing. Now they only have to wait for the three girls to join.

Dawn had wanted to stay on Earth for a few more years just like Tara and Willow. When Dawn was ready, they would join them on Edora.


End file.
